


Transposition

by Sadghostgirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Versions Interacting, Catra Is Sad Across All Dimentions, Dimension Travel, F/F, Mind Switch, Some sadness, sorta time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadghostgirl/pseuds/Sadghostgirl
Summary: Catra is stuck in a terrible alternate dimension, the kind of place nightmares are made of. She doesn't know why she's here, or at least she can't remember. What she does know is this dimension is a cruel imitation of her home... I mean a dimension where Adora the Iron Empress of the Horde betrayed everything she had ever known, betrayed her? Inconceivable...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Transposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this is pretty cliche but this is my first fan fiction, and the first multi chapter story I've ever really attempted, so if the pacing is weird that's why and hopefully I'll figure it out eventually. Also I'm doing all my own editing so if it's so bad you can't read it thats my fault (I mean if you can't read it cause its just so bad thats also my fault).

Catra yawned, it had been a long day yesterday and she was happy to remember she had no responsibilities weighing on her. She was already planning out her day in her head when her train of thought came to a crashing stop, as she noticed two things. One, this was not her bed, two there was no Adora. From time to time Adora would get out of bed before Catra woke up, it was rare though, usually reserved for emergencies, not on the weekend, not when she had promised Catra a day together.

The thing that really caused her heart to both sink to the bottom of her stomach and grow tight with panic however was the bed. Her bed was plush, her bed hugged her, her bed was silky, she had begged adora for a month to get that bed, this was not that bed. This bed was stiff, with a rough sheet and a rough blanket. She hadn't slept in a bed like this since… since she was a force captain. And it was this more than anything that kept Catras eyes screwed shut, her breath short with panic. She couldn't go back, she couldn't lose everything, she couldn’t do it. Catra hands were clutching the rough fabric of her bed sheet hard enough to tear it in some places, she wasn’t ready for whatever might greet her if she opened her eyes, she could never be ready. 

She took a deep breath, and threw her eyes open. It wasn't her room, sort of. It was her room, just one she had lived in a long time ago, during her time as a force captain. She slowly, trembling, looked down at her body half under the uncomfortable grey blanket. She was younger, much younger, three or four years if she had to guess. And she was in her old uniform, her force captain uniform. She was in her force captain room, and as a quick glance to her bedside confirmed, she had her force captain badge sitting right next to her, ready to be pinned to her chest. 

Catra tried, she tried so very hard, she could feel it bubbling up from deep in her chest, a scream. A desperate, heartbroken scream, that would attract attention. She tried, and she failed. It broke out of her upon seeing a picture of Adora that was pinned on her wall, it had a dagger or two sticking out of it for some reason, but it was Adora. And it was just too much. Too much to know they weren't done, that even after everything they had gone through, they just could not seem to be happy. So she screamed, she felt herself grab her head desperate to stop everything from spinning. A second later her door was nearly thrown off its hinges as a large woman with white hair and scorpion claws for hands barged into her room.

“WHAT'S GOING ON? Is it the rebellion? Is it a nightmare? IS IT A NIGHTMARE ABOUT THE REBELLION?-” Catra practically leaped out of her bed, shoving her hand over Scorpia's mouth in a desperate bid to get her to stop speaking. Her mind was racing, what was going on? Ilusion? Dream? Time Travel? ALL THREE? Ok probably not that, but she still needed to know. 

“Listen Scorpia, I’m going to remove my hand, I need you to be quiet, and I need you to answer my questions,” She said, mustering all the calm she had, her eyes staring into Scorpia’s. Scorpia just nodded, clearly lost as to what was going on. Catra let out a small breath and slowly removed her hand. 

“Ok look I can't explain why but I need to make sure you're actually Scorpia.” Scorpia just nodded again, looking nervous although about what Catra just couldn't tell. Catra paused thinking for a minute, a question only Scorpia would know the answer to… this was harder than she thought it would be.

“What's my last name?” Catra settled on, a look of satisfaction on her face.

“Oh! It's, uhhh actually, I didn't think you had a last name?” Scorpia responded, a quizzical look coming over her face. Catra’s eyes narrowed, 

“What no it’s Me-” Catra stopped short, having just remembered something. “No, actually you're completely correct, I have no last name,” Catra said, her voice trailing off at the end. Scorpia didn't look convinced.

“Are you sure? I thought you had to put a last name in when you got registered as a cadet? I can go check if you want,” Scorpia said, clearly deep in thought.

“No, no it's fine, look Scorpia, I believe you're really you ok?” Catra sighed, rubbing her eyes. Now that the initial panic had subsided she found a low exhaustion had begun to seep in. “Damnit Adora,” Catra whispered quietly enough Scorpia couldn't hear her. 

“Hey Wildcat, if somethings wrong, maybe you should go down to the doctors. You’ve been pushing yourself pretty hard recently, and well I don't want you to start screaming for no reason on the regular.” Scorpia said, her voice filled with concern. 

“NOT because It makes me think less of your or anything!” She hurriedly stammered waving her claws around in an attempt to cover up her presumed accidental insult. “Just seems like something you wouldn't appreciate having happen is all, you know cause you really value your image. WHICH is good, you gotta value your image. I'm sorry am I rambling, I’m rambling aren't I?”

Catra couldn't help but let out a small sigh as the scorpian woman continued to dig the hole she had made for herself deeper with every word. “No, no, it's fine,” She said. Finally relieving Scorpia of the hopeless task of saving herself. I need to see Adora was the thought that permeated her head at that moment. Cause if Adora is here with me, well that's something I can work with, if she lost her memory or whatever like everyone else seems to have, well then I’m in big trouble. 

“Look, if you could just tell me where to find Adora we can both pretend like everything that just happened never happened, ok?” Catra said, while raising an eyebrow. Scorpia looked confused, and then concerned.

“Uh ah well, I mean I think you know this but, Adora is you know, probably at Brightmoon, with the Rebellion, where she’s lived for… Gosh maybe a year now? If you want more specifics I can see what intelligence we have. But if I’m being honest Wildcat, and I always am, I don't know if Adora hunting on an empty stomach is a good idea.” Scorpia stopped herself upon seeing Catra’s face. Which was some kinda cross between, ‘I will gut the next person who angers me like a fish’ and ‘help I’ve just been pushed off an airplane and what I thought was a parachute is actually a backpack filled with books’.

“Adora,” Catra said unsteadily.

“Uh huh.”

“Is in Brightmoon.”

“Yes.”

“Where she lives?”

“You got it.”

“Because she’s part of the rebellion?”

“Yes.”

“And has been for almost a year.”

“Right on the money.”

“...I need to talk to Entraptra,” was all Catra could say, not that she didn't have more she wanted to say. It was more, she was very aware that if she tried to talk again she would end up screaming, again. And that was just not something she was in the mood for. 

\-----------------------

Catra let out a small groan as she felt herself waking up. Immediately she noticed something was wrong. She wasn't in her bed, her bed was stiff and uncomfortable, this bed was soft and plush. This wasn't her bed, and this wasn't her room. 

She was on her side so she couldn't see everything but what she could see was this room was large, much larger than any personal room in the Horde she had ever seen. The thing that hit her like a punch to the gut however was the fact that she wasn't alone. Someone was lying in bed behind her, she could feel their warmth on her back and their arms wrapped around her, holding her close to their chest. 

She couldn't quite place their scent but she had definitely smelled it before. She let out a breath, this was bad, this was all bad. She wasn’t sure what was happening, and she was fairly certain she wasn’t safe. Her mind was racing. 

She was going to move. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was certain lying in bed with  _ someone _ wasn't a good way of figuring it out. If she was lucky they would still be asleep and she could just slip out with no one the wiser. 

She made a plan, first the most dangerous part would be getting out from under their arms. Once she was out however she would roll over the side of the bed and creep out of the room. She took in a breath and held it. Well here goes nothing. Slowly, slowly she started to move out of the arms that held her.

“And where are you going?” Aw crabapples. That voice was familiar however,  _ Very _ familiar. 

“Adora?” Catra found herself saying, without thinking.

“Mhm? What's wrong dear, you’re usually happy when we don't have to get up early.” Catra could swear she could feel her heart stop for a second. It was Adora no doubt, her voice sounded a bit different, and she smelled a bit different but it was her. Catra felt her heart leap into her throat as Adora hugged her tighter and pulled herself closer to whisper in Catra’s ear. 

“Today is all about us ok? No meetings, no battles, and certainly no portals.” Adora then snuggled in even closer, so close she could easily hear each breath “So then… what do you want to do first…” Catra couldn't see her own face but she knew it was redder than she thought possible, and all she could think was, ‘I may be in over my head’.

\-----------------------

Catra grimaced as she slowly stalked down the hallway. Her claws let out a high pitched grinding noise as she dragged them across the metal wall. This world was wrong, she could feel it. She had run off as soon as Scorpia pointed her in the right direction, after she had sworn Scorpia to secrecy, for whatever good that would do. 

But even the idea of a world where Adora left her, for the Rebellion no less! was enough to make her stomach churn. To make matters worse she just could not remember what had happened yesterday. Everytime she tried it was as if a pressure built up in her head until she had to think about something else, but there was something there she was sure of. 

Entrapta, Entrapta would have answers, she had to. There wasn't a subject Catra could think of that Entrapta didn't know something about, except for maybe subtle social interaction, but that had always been more Catras thing so she didn't mind.

As she walked she tried to piece together roughly when she was. It was clear this world differed greatly from her own, if it truly was another world. She closed her eyes trying to figure out where everything she had learned fit. They had Entrapta, so she and Adora must have already kidnapped Glimmer during Princess prom, or well probably not her and Adora, but something like that mustive happened.

It seemed as though the battle of brightmoon had happened. Though as Catra would have predicted it seemed like without Adora it went much worse then it did in her world. Catra paused for a second, as she wondered if Salineas still signed the treaty of non aggression in this timeline, though she quickly shook her head and started walking again. ‘Obviously if we didn't have Adora we couldn't have traded fixing the gate for neutrality’. She chuckled, it was a small miracle this Catra hadn’t died yet. The idea of going through everything she had been through without Adora, no not just that through all that while having to fight Adora made her chest grow tight. 

As she turned a corner she found herself in front of Entrapta’s makeshift lab, she let out a sigh and threw open the door. Entrapta was hanging upside down making modifications of some kind to a bot. 

“Hey,” Catra called out, taking care to not step on any misplaced mechanical parts. Entrapta didn’t respond, so Catra took another step into the laboratory, and called out “Hey, Entrapta!” trying to be heard over the sound of a blow torch. Still no response, Catra growled, she didn't have time for this, she had a wife to catch, and a world to get back to, and she was not in the mood to be held up. “ENTRAPTA! I need to ask you a question!” Catra yelled.

“Oh sorry, I heard you the first time, I was waiting for you to say what you wanted,” Entrapta said, flicking up her welding mask and dropping to the floor. 

“I-” Catra stammered, this was not the time to yell at Entrapta, no matter how much she might want to, so she let out a breath and started again. “I have a question for you,” Entrapta just looked at her for a second, seemingly waiting, before nodding. 

“My question is, would it be possible for you to go through a portal and end up in another dimension?” She had worked it out in her head as she was walking over, and a portal to another dimension seemed to make the most sense. There seemed to be nothing indicating this was an illusion of some sort, and it definitely wasn't a dream, or if it was it was a nightmare. And she wasn't in the past seeing as this world was so different from her own. So that's what she had been left with. It didn't make sense, and she wasn't excited about it, but it was her best guess.

“Hmmmmmm, well portals are  _ purely  _ theoretical of course, but  _ theoretically _ if you had a portal you could use it to travel to any location in space given the right data. So  _ theoretically _ if you had somehow figured out the correct settings you could potentially use a portal to travel to another dimension. Of course it's not quite that easy!” 

“Of course…” Catra grumbled, she knew what she had signed up for when she asked Entrapta a question about something scientific but she still couldn't bring herself to be excited about it. Entrapta was circling the room at this point, alternating between swinging over various half-funcanting robots with her hair, and pacing increasingly fast with more and more dramatic gestures to accompany her words.

“Another dimension could function on entirely different principles! Even a minor change could have huge ramifications on the portals functionality! That's still assuming you can actually get the portal to even turn on, something no one's ever been able to do in etherian history. AND it would be a whole other set of near impossible problems to actually collect the data in the first place!” 

“Sooo?” Catra said, hoping she would get lucky and squeeze a summary out of the genius.

“Theoretically possible, practically more unlikely than the Frightzone spontaneously exploding!” Entrapta paused here, her face serious for a second. “Which might actually be more plausible then I initially thought now that I’m considering the Frightzone’s lax safety precautions…”

Catra grimaced, “Well thanks ‘Trap see you around…” Catra spun around and made her way out of the room, careful to not step on any misplaced pieces of tech. 

Entrapta stopped, she looked down at Emily who was standing at her side. “She seemed nicer than usual didn't she? Ah well, I wonder why she wanted to know about portals?” and a few seconds later “Hey have you seen my six sided hex driver around?”

Catra sighed, looking out over the fright zone. It was almost more awful then she could imagine, how long had they fought, how much had they given up, all to know this view belonged to them just to have it yanked away from her. 

“Adora…” Catra whispered reaching her hand out to the horizon. She had never felt so alone, so powerless. “What should I do?” she could feel tears welling up but she didn't have the will to fight them. She was stuck, trapped in a universe that wasn't her own, the one person who had vowed to always be on her side was apparently now her greatest enemy. It all just felt so wrong…

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there, waiting for something, anything. But nothing would, or could, change. When all of a sudden Catras fur stood on end, her head jerked up out her hands which had been cradling it. She could smell ozone, and she felt a charge in the air. Right in front of her, for a brief moment, a portal flashed, far too small for her to fit through, and it seemed extremely unstable, but it didn't matter.

In under a second everything had changed, she wasn't abandoned, they knew she was here, somehow they knew, and they were trying to get her! She felt her eyes fill with tears, the portal was gone but her fur was still on end, her eyes darted around searching for any other sign of contact. Nothing yet, but she wasn't going to wait, no she was done with letting the universe yank her around. She clenched her hand into a fist, now standing and staring out across the fright zone, she would return, she would see her wife again, she would not let everything they had achieved together be snuffed out. “Adora, I’m coming.”

  
  
  



	2. Dislocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Catra get their first real taste of their new worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, timeline for alternate universe is not and probably will never be fully worked out. So if there are any inconsistencies that's my fault (obviously). Though I will try to catch any I can.

Adora was the Iron Empress of the Horde, she was the warrior of legend, She-ra, the slayer of Horde Prime, and arch enemy to the Rebellion, but right now all she was, was angry. Someone had done something to her wife, and for that they would pay.

She had noticed it when they were eating breakfast. Catra, usually all over her in the morning before duties dragged them apart, stayed as far away as she could. She barely even looked at Adora that whole breakfast. At first she had been worried Catra was mad at her, but it became obvious something much worse had happened. Catra was lacking knowledge of basic issues, and seemed confused upon the mentioning of recent events, many of which she was present for.

The breaking point was when she couldn't even remember their wedding vows. Catra had spent days coming up with them, and when she asked, they just looked shocked and confused.

It broke her heart to use a stun baton on her own wife, but someone had done something to her Catra, and she wouldn’t let them escape, no she would do whatever it took to get her Catra back, and if she couldn't… well she could settle for raising the ground who ever hurt her stood on instead.

Adora slammed her fist against the green energy that made up the jail cells bars. It warped and wavered but didn't break, still enough of a demonstration she figured. Her heart sank looking at the shivering form in the corner of the cell. It felt wrong to keep her own wife in jail. But as she shook her head she reminded herself ‘that is not your wife’. No, that was a liar, and an infiltrator, and they would get no sympathy from her, even if every flinch tugged at her heart.

“Look, I don't want to leave you in that cell, but if you're not going to tell me the truth, well, I truly don't want to escalate things, but I will…” She said, her voice was steely and lacked emotion but she couldn't stop herself from glaring.

“Please, you have to believe me, I don't want this anymore then you do. I don’t know what's going on! I’m-I’m sorry I lied to you, but I was afraid!” The person pretending to be her wife begged.

Adora’s eyes narrowed, and her mouth turned upward into a sneer.

“I can’t believe you. The gaul To lie to my face, steal MY wife's body. And then to beg for forgiveness?” Adora was angry, no she was furious. However she suddenly seemed to deflate, and her gaze, once filled with burning anger just looked sad and resigned. “Seeing my Catras body in such pain will break my heart.” She stared right at the infiltrator. “But that is a weight I can bear.” She stepped back, turning to one of the guards that flanked her. 

“Go prepare the interrogation chamber, I will be there soon to carry out this infiltrator's interrogation, personally…” She heard a whimper from the jail cell causing her to clench her fist. A thought rushed through her head, ‘I already have so much, so much on my shoulders, why does everyone around me insist upon laying more on me?’ She glanced back to the trembling form in the cell, and let out a tired sigh. 

“I truly am sorry, it would’ve been much easier if you just told me who sent you.” She didn't expect an answer, and honestly she didn't want one. She knew what she would have to do, she knew it would take another chunk of her heart, but that was a price she was used to paying. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” A voice called out. Followed by Entrapta skidding around the corner and sprinting down the hallway until she was standing next to Adora. She paused breathing heavily and resting her hands on her knees. 

“Entrapta, what is it? I hope you know I haven't forgotten your failure yesterday,” Adora said. She knew the threats would have no effect, but they came out without her thinking. 

“Listen, I was looking through the data from the failed portal yesterday and I found something I hadn't seen before!” She was talking fast, clearly enraptured with her findings

“That's great, but I don't know if you heard, Catra has been replaced with some kind of infiltrator, and I was in the process of an, ah discussion, with them.” Adora gestured to the figure in the cell who had stopped cowering and cautiously approached the cell shield.

“‘Trapta?” Catra said quietly. Gingerly reaching out a hand to the shield. It was Entrapta, but she was different, just like Adora, just like everything in this world. She was wearing her usual overalls, however they had the Hordes emblem emblazoned on the right side of her chest. She also just looked older, her face was a bit rougher, though she clearly still had Entrapta’s usual energy.

“Hi Catra!” Entrapta replied with a wave, before she was cut off by Adora yelling.

“No! Do not call her that!” Adora yelled, her face grew red for a second. “She is not Catra, not my Catra…” Entrapta froze, a look of concern and confusion clouding her face. 

“Uh ok, hi Not Catra!” Entrapta said, her enthusiasm already returning.

“Please don’t let that become my name…” Catra muttered, already picturing this Adora calling her that for as long as she was still around. Adora just rolled her eyes before continuing.

“Never mind, what do you want Entrapta, like I said I was about to have a…  _ Chat _ , with Not Catra over there. So you better have interrupted for a good reason.”

“Actually she  _ is _ the reason!” Entrapta said. Taking out an information pad and continuing her explanation.

“Do you remember the portal experiment from yesterday?”

“The one that went horribly wrong and shot lightning at us?”

“Uh huh! That one! Well I had assumed that there was something wrong with the power conduits or stabilization matrix, and that was what caused it to freak out. But I was looking over it earlier today and I found that everything was in order!” Entrapta paused here, and stopped her circling of Adora to let out a squeal of excitement.

“Do you know what this means? It means the problem wasnt with the machine at all!”

“Ok,” Adora said. Trying to avoid looking at the hyper scientist for fear of getting sea sick. “But what does that matter, it still shot lightning at us.”

“YES! But the lighting wasn't just excess energy like I had assumed. No, I was looking through the data and I think we actually successfully opened a portal!” Entrapta stopped again. Looking at Adora to judge her reaction. 

“Ok, but it still  _ shot lightning _ at us, that doesn't seem like a functioning portal to me.”

“Well, not a stable portal certainly, but it was functional, there's a difference.” 

“But what does this have to do with her?” Adora said, gesturing to Catra. “And again, why the lightning?”

“Well the lightning was partially a few misplaced energy conduits. But the main problem appears to be that we were accidentally trying to open a portal to another dimension!” Adora just stood there for a second, 

“Is that possible?” She was frustrated, she wanted answers, and Entrapta seemed to be only giving out more and more riddles.

“Opening a portal to another dimension? Certainly, that's how we both got into and out of Despondos. “However it's not easy, portals are finicky in good conditions. And the precision it takes to open a portal to another dimension is quite difficult with the limited data we have.” 

“So?” Adora growled. Entrapta seemed to finally pick up on her frustration and stopped pacing.

“Would you like a summary and my analysis of what happened to Catra?” Entrapta said. Adora felt quite accomplished about the fact she didn't throw her off the nearest ledge.

“Yes, yes please,” Adora said, her voice strained.

“Ok well, the portal malfunctioned because we were accidentally trying to open a portal to another dimension instead of just a portal through space. This malfunctioning resulted in unstable dimensional energy discharge one of which struck Catra when she jumped in front of you. This destabilized Catras connection to our dimension, you'll remember she was feeling oddly floaty and unsteady before she went to sleep. Then when she fell asleep her mind lost concentration and slipped through the leftover weakened point in reality caused by our portal and fell into an alternate dimension. From there it appears that dimensions Catra was forced into our Catras body, possibly to maintain balance between dimensions!” Entrapta stopped to catch her breath and put her data pad away, “It's simple really.” 

Adora just stared at her, trying to process the information she just had dumped on her. 

“S-so what does that all mean for,” She loosely waved in the direction of Catra, “Her.”

“Oh well that is your wifes body, just with the mind of a completely different Catra in there!” Entrapta said, her voice filled with satisfaction. “If you're wondering about switching them back there's a chance that just getting them in the same dimension would do it. But I’d have to run some tests to know for sure.”

Adora felt her heart sink, “I-I was going to-oh god…” she whispered to herself, hoping none else in the room could hear her. This wasn't the time, she had to be strong, she had to know what to do. Breath in, “1, 2, 3,” Breath out. She looked up and locked eyes with Not Catra. “What do you know about all this?” she said.

“No-nothing I’ve never heard about any of this,” Catra stammered. “I didn't even know portals existed until just now,” Catra stepped back raising her hands.

“What? Then how did you get out of despondos?” Adora asked.

“Uhhh I don't think my planet has gone anywhere.”

“Is your Etheria balanced?” 

“What?” Catra said, her face contorted in confusion. Adora scowelled and pressed some buttons on the control pad for Not Catras cell that caused the wall to turn completely opaque. 

“Entrapta, do you know anything about the dimension Not Catra came from?” Entrapta glanced worriedly at the cell. “Don’t worry, I just made it so she can't hear us, don't want her knowing too much,” She sighed, “Probably should’ve done that sooner.”

“Ah well there's only so much information I can glean from the limited portal data I have. I’m working on tweaking the portal setup process to make it more stable, but without any input from the other side it could take a while,”

“Like days?” Adora interrupted, worry creeping into her voice.

“Mmmmm, more like years, maybe more depending on certain factors.” 

Adoras eyes narrowed, “we don’t have that kind of time, is there  _ anything _ you can do to speed things up?”

“Well, Not Catra might be able to give me some readings that could help, but mainly I would need data from the other dimension,” Entrapta said with a shrug. 

“Well that's just great,” Adora huffed.

“Actually it may be more possible then you would think, our Catra is over there, and I can still open a portal for a few seconds, hopefully with less lightning this time.”

“Which means, we could communicate with Catra!”

“Exactly! It won't be easy, but with her help I should be able to calibrate the portal within a reasonable time span!” Entrapta said, bouncing on her heels. Adora was quiet for a minute,

“Roughly when do you think they are? Is there any risk of Horde Prime?” Adora asked.

“Hmm, well it's hard to say, it’s clear our histories have some serious differences, but I would guess considering Not Catra wasn't surprised to see me in the Fright Zone but she has no knowledge of portals she has experienced her version of the battle of Brightmoon, but has not had any interactions with Hordaks portal project.” Adora looked back at the solid glowing green wall of the cell. With a push of a button the shield dropped revealing a confused Catra mid punch. 

“Ahhh!” Not Catra called out the force of her attempted strike, carrying her out of the cell. She stopped and looked around, her ears twitching and swiveling in every direction. “What's going on? Did you figure out how to send me back? Did you decide not to tourture me? Can, can I go?” Not Catra said, her voice uncertain and wavering.

“Sorta, yes, and no,” Entrapta said. Adora just rolled her eyes and stuck out a hand to help Not Catra up. 

“Here’s the deal, we can't get you back yet, but if you work with us you’ve got a chance,” Adora said. Not Catra looked up at Adora’s face, it was disturbing, she had seen it so many times before. But not like this, never with the hardened look she had behind her eyes. It made Catra wonder what this Adora had done, would do.

“What are you planning,” Not Catra asked. She knew she was in no position to bargain, but something behind this Adoras eyes disturbed her, she could always count on her Adora to tell her the truth when it really counted, she just hoped this Adora was the same. Adora just smiled, 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. Leaning forward and grabbed Not Catras arm pulling her up. “Let me carry that weight, all you have to worry about is helping us help you get back home…” 

Catra shivered, she looked over at Entrapta, before looking back at Adora. “And if I don't want to help?”

Adoras eyes narrowed, her smile becoming more forced, “now why wouldn't you want to help?” she said.

Catra felt her heart drop, she knew what that meant. Catra forced a smile, if she was going to come out on top she would have to be on the top of her game. “Alright, I’m on board, and hey at the end of the day, the Hordes the Horde, right?” 

Adora smiled again, and turned around facing away from Catra. “Wonderful, go with Entrapta, she’ll get you situated, and then you two can start work on the portal. Now I’ve got some duties to attend to, I’ll speak to you again tonight.” She began to walk away, before she paused and turned her head to look back. “Oh, and Not Catra, as far as I’m concerned, that's still my wife's body, so you better take good care of it, ok?” She was smiling, but the gaze still sent a chill down Catras spine. 

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I won't be jumping off any cliffs or whatever.” Catra stammered. Adora just smiled and stared at her. 

“Good.” then she swiveled on her heel and marched out of the prison. Catra just shivered, and turned to face Entrapta. 

“So, ‘Trapta, uh, where am I gonna be sleeping, I guess.” It was weird, addressing someone she had basically personally recruited to the Horde as an elder. But she figured it would get easier, or at least she hoped it would. 

“Hmm, well I’m sure we have a free force captain room somewhere,” Entrapta said, already walking away. Catra jogged to catch up with the energetic scientist. “Then once you're all situated we can start taking readings! Oh I’m so excited! I’ve never gotten to study the brain of someone from another dimension before! EEEEE! I wonder if your brain waves follow a different pattern? Or maybe you don't have brain waves I DON'T KNOW! The possibilities are endless!” Catra sighed as Entrapta just kept going, she took some time to look around, gauging what she could see of the Frightzone. 

It looked mostly the same from her world, If perhaps a bit bigger. It was then a thought hit her like a brick. 

“Hey ‘Trapta, where's Hordak?” Entrapta froze mid ramble, 

“Oh, ah, well, you probably shouldn't ask about that. Bit of a sore spot, but I guess you are new here,” Catra bristled at the unintentional slight. “Well I don't know where he is exactly, but when Adora took over the horde she banished him to Beast Island, and then after the whole Prime thing-” 

“Prime thing?” 

“Oh right, uh I’ll explain later, but I think he’s probably on Beast Island with the rebellion. 

“The rebellions on Beast Island?” Catra squeaked. 

“Uh yeah, after we won the second battle of Brightmoon Glimmer teleported Bright moon castle to Beast Island.” Catra just stared at her, a hundred questions running through her head. “You know what, I’ll give you some recorded briefings on the last couple of years once you have a room,” Entrapa said, waving her hand dismissively. “Now hurry up, I’ve got some tests to run!” she said, before taking off down the hallway, taking Catras answers with her. Catra took off after her, but as she ran she couldn't help but wonder, ‘What kind of world have I ended up in…”

* * *

The cold, dry air bit at Catras face. She grimaced, people often assumed she was fine with the cold cause of her fur but the truth was the ever present warmth just made her enjoy being actually cold even less. And right now, she was  _ very _ cold. 

“Ugh how on Etheria is it this cold…” Catra grumbled. She was perched on top of a large pile of storage crates, hunting for a space heater, or at least a blanket. It had been almost a week since she had woken up in this other world, and she had begun to adjust. It was still weird, she still missed Adora, and it was not her dream to be taking orders from Hordak again. But if she was being honest in some ways it had been fun, it had been a long time since Adora let her fight. And the responsibilities she had as second in command were a lot, but it was kinda nice to have that kind of responsibility. Not that she would ever say that to Adora, she worked hard to give Catra as good a life as she could and Catra would never want to seem ungrateful.

“Scorpia! There you are!” Catra yelled from her perch. “Where are the blankets! I swear I told Kyle to pack some.” Scopia, who seemed to be handling the cold weather much better than Catra, had just walked into the storage room. 

“Oh! Hey there Catra,” Scorpia said. She attempted to lean on the doorframe however her balance was off and she just ended up almost falling over. “Heh, whoops,” She nervously said, scrambling to stand up again. Catra just rolled her eyes, she hadn't remembered the force captain being this obvious in her universe, but it was endearing in its own way. 

“Cause you clearly don't have anything better to do, help me find a space heater would you?” Catra said, trying to climb off the pile of boxes she found herself on top of. She was about half way down when her foot slipped and she fell, landing in an open container with a crash. “Ugh, what the heck is all this stuff,” She groaned. Slowly picking herself up and out of the container. 

“I think Entrapta bought all this along,” Scorpia said, still acting nervous. ”Hey, you know, I was wondering, would you maybe, be interested in hangingoutsometime?” 

Catra glanced up, Scorpia was blushing hard, and rubbing her pincers together nervously. Catra briefly wondered how you tell someone you're married in another dimension, before deciding to just opt for sidestepping the question. Hopefully she would be home within a month or two, and all... _ this _ , would go back to being other Catras problem. 

“Uh, aren't we hanging out right now?” Catra muttered. Picking up the various scientific instruments and roughly tossing them into the open box. 

“Oh well I guess, but I was thinking more like outside of uh office hours I guess, you know,” Scorpia said, while starting to help Catra pick up the scattered doodads. “We could, I don't know, play a board game? Catch a movie? Not that we have to obviously, but if you’d want to…” Scorpia kept talking but Catra had turned her out at that point. 

Catra sighed, while nonchalantly tossing a presumably delicate piece of scientific equipment over her shoulder into a box. Looking back down she froze. Next to her foot, previously covered by some scientific instrument was a crystalline red three pointed star. Gingerly she reached down and picked up the disk. Holding it loosely between her forefinger and thumb. 

She recognized it, this disk, the rebellion had used it on Adora once. Adora had become uncontrollable, they had been able to destroy it, though she doubted the rebellion would have ever used it again considering how dangerous it had made Adora.

“AHHH don't touch that!” Entrapta cried out from the other side of the room, running full force towards Catra. Catra for her part, let out a squeak of surprise before sticking her arm out to stop Entrapta before she ended up bowling her over.

“What the heck is this ‘Trapta?” Catra asked, still holding her friend at arms length. 

“Mmmmmh it's a very dangerous piece of first ones tech!” Entrapta said. Taking a step back, “I brought it from my castle to study it but I haven't gotten a chance. It seems to be able to infect First Ones tech.”

“Infect First Ones tech huh,” Catra said, looking down at the disk in her hand. She had seen it in action back in her universe, but she had never really gotten an explanation as to what it did. “Infect it how?”

“Uh well when it got plugged into my system at my castle it caused all my robots to run haywire and try to kill me. So that kind of infected.”  
“Oh,” was all Catra could think of saying, “and you brought the murder virus disk here why?” Catra asked. 

“Well its more then just a murder virus, it maniged to infect She-ra and she lost all her powers! And I was hoping to have some time to study it more indepth out here, though that hasn't quite worked out,” Entrapta said, with a touch of indignance. 

Catra’s eyes narrowed, from what she remembered ‘lost her powers’ was not how she would have described the beserk state the disk had put her Adora in. She shrugged and was about to put the disk back into its container when Scorpia interrupted her train of thought. 

“So you know when I said board game earlier, we don't  _ have _ to, just wondering if you’d be interested, obviously not right now, cause the whole finding tech thing, but just the offer is there, you know.” 

Catra turned around, sighing internally, a part of her wanted to shut this down completely, to stop Scorpia from annoying her again. “Ugh look, maybe the three of us could do something when we have some time off, but could we talk about this later? We’re kinda in the middle of something,” Catra said. She had decided to go for a more diplomatic approach. Scorpia just stood there for a second, clearly shocked. It looked like she was about to respond when an alarm blared through the base. 

Entrapta reacted first, running over to a set of monitors that were displaying a map of the northern base, a map that now had a bright red dot right where the bots had been drilling. 

“‘Trapta, what’s going on?” Catra yelled over the alarm, while putting the disk in her pocket just to get it out of the way.

“Mmmmm, ah, yes,” Entrapta said, while rapidly typing something into the computer that was flashing red. “Well, it seems that all the bots we had drilling might’ve just a little bit, gone completely offline, all at once. I’m sure everythings fine, but just in case we should probably go check on them,” Entrapta said, her voice a mix of giddy and apprehensive. 

Catra opened her mouth to respond, hoping to avoid going out into the cold if she could, but before she could even get a word out Entrapta was already through the door. “Ugh come on Scorpia,” Catra said, walking fast to catch up with the hyper active scientist. 

Standing over the massive pit the bots had dug, Catra couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy, although that might have just been her shaking slightly in the cold wind. 

“So they just disappeared?” Scorpia asked, sounding concerned. 

“It would appear so…” Entrapta said, slowly walking around while typing in her data pad. “Perhaps there's scientific truth to the rumors of strange goings on in the Northern Reach…”

“Ugh god I hope not,” Catra said, her annoyance at the whole situation boiling over. “I just want to get home, I never thought I’d  _ miss _ the Fright Zone.” ‘Well that's not entirely true’ she thought. ‘Just never thought I’d miss  _ this _ Fright Zone.’ “Look, if Hordak wants whatever tech is down there so much I have half a mind to throw him down there to get it himself,” She muttered. Forgetting for a second that she was supposed to be afraid of Hordak, and not just annoyed to be working for him again. 

Scorpia and Entrapta shared a glance, before Scorpia opened her mouth to say something. Whatever she was about to say was cut off however as a very  _ different _ voice cut through the icy air.

“ _ Catra _ !” A voice Catra would recognize anywhere called out. “It's been a while…” the snow receded enough to reveal four figures standing on the metal bridge. Adora, or well She-ra was standing in the center, to her right was glimmer, her left bow, and to bows left someone that she was pretty sure was called Seagull or something.

She was frozen, it was Adora, the one person she had been missing more than anything. Sure she looked younger, she still had that goofy sword, and this She-ra looked a lot more, white? For lack of a better word. But it was still Adora, 

“Adora?” Catra choked out. She had heard Adora was with the rebellion, she had heard it over and over again. How she was their greatest enemy, how she had fought her over and over again. But to  _ see _ her standing there, to see her with  _ them _ , it was a whole different experience. 

“You're pretty far from the front line, I guess Shadow Weaver is keeping you away from the action since you  _ lost  _ the Battle of Bright Moon .” 

Catra forced down the flood of emotions that were threatening to overtake her. She couldn't drop her act, even if all she wanted to do was run into Adoras arms, to feel safe again. “Shadow weaver huh,” She said. They would expect a retort, and even if she had never felt less like bantering then she did right now, she had to meet expectations. “I guess you really are out of the loop,” She cringed internally. That was definitely not as mean as this Catra would’ve been, but there were some things she would have to let slide, she could never imagine hurting  _ any _ Adora, even one who had joined the Rebellion. 

“Well then,” Adora said, before leaping into the air, heading right toward Catra, sword held over her head. “Why don't we  _ catch up. _ ” Catra rolled out of the way at the last second, and started to run down the length of the bridge, ‘if I lead her away the others have a decent chance of taking out Sparkles and Arrow Boy’ she thought while sprinting. Plus the idea of having Adora all to herself wasn't exactly unappealing, if she was being honest. She glanced back once to make sure Adora was giving chase, she was, and to flash a thumbs up to Scorpia and Entrapta. Knowing the Scorpian woman, she would probably be riding that for the rest of the day, Catra grinned at the thought. 

“You know,” Scorpia said to Entrapta while the other three Rebelion fighters charged them. “Catra seems a lot nicer recently,” 

“Yeah I logged that, a 70% increase in positive interactions with others since last week,” Entrapta nodded, before ducking out of the way of a magical blast. 

“HEY!” Scorpia yelled, pointing a claw at Glimmer before turning her head to Entrapta, “aw come on, every interaction with Catra is a positive interaction!”

  
  



	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, part of figuring out multi chapter pacing I guess. Hopefully the story is settling into its flow a bit by now, still No clue as to how long its gonna be, but it certainly shouldn't be toooo long... (Right?)

Catra ran. She had fought Adora before. Although it had never been as real as it was right now, but, she had still fought her. And if that experience told her one thing it was she  _ could not _ get hit. She-ra was strong, and Catra, well she was tough, but not withstand a hit that could crumple a tank tough. So she would out maneuver her. She had always been faster, and she had always been a bit more  _ tactical _ in her thinking. The trick would be to knock her off balance, and then to take the sword from her. She would still be dangerous, but, without her sword Catra would have a chance. Or at least that's what she hoped. A quick glance backward showed Adora had transformed her sword into a golden staff, 

“Perfect,” Catra grinned. She was running right at a small ice cliff that stuck up a bit taller then she was. Adora probably thought she had her cornered, well she would see. Catra stopped right in front of the ice wall, waiting. She could hear Adora coming closer and closer, her boots making a loud crunch on the snow. Just then at the last moment Catra leaped halfway up onto the wall and leaped off, flying over Adoras head, twisting mid air so she landed a few feet behind her.

Adoras reaction time wasn't quite fast enough, and she brought her staff down over her right shoulder, however she was aiming where Catra had been a second ago. The staff collided with the ice with a crash, causing a miniature avalanche that just missed landing on Adora. 

Catra froze, Adora was wide open, her back completely exposed. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't have thought twice about rakeng her claws across their back. Making them bleed, and probably leaving scars, her claws were  _ sharp _ . But Adora? She couldn't do it, even if it wasn't her Adora, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt her. 

So she went for a different approach. She leaped onto Adoras back, locking her legs around her chest, and covering her eyes with her hands. A bit childish, sure, but Catra couldn't deny it was fun. And being this close to  _ any _ Adora felt kinda nice, even if she was trying to punch her. 

Adora for her part let out a cry in surprise, before stumbling backward swinging her staff in an attempt to hit Catra. But she was uncoordinated and weak. And if her heartbeat, which Catra could feel with her legs, was something to go by, a bit flustered as well. It had the intended effect anyway, Adora was off balance, and her grip had loosened. 

“Alley oop,” Catra said, having altogether far too much fun with this. She unlocked her legs, pulled herself up so she was perched on Adoras shoulders, with her hands on Adoras chest keeping herself steady. Her right hand shot out and grabbed Adoras sword, still in the form of a staff, right out of her hand. She then pushed off, leaping off Adoras shoulders, and sending the blond tumbling to the ground, swordless and extremely disoriented. 

Catra landed a feet away, breathing hard, this body didn't seem quite as strong as the one she was used to, but, glancing down at the stunned woman lying in the snow, it clearly got the job done. 

“So Adora,” Catra taunted, resting the staff on her right shoulder, “That the best you got?” Adora just groand, before pulling herself up. 

“What the heck was  _ that _ Catra?” Adora said, shaking off snow.

“What do you mean?” Catra said, taunting. “Oh you mean me making you look like a chump? That's pretty normal if you ask me.” Adora shook her head, a small smile on her face. 

“Whatever, i'm not done yet, and you haven managed to get a single  _ real _ hit on me. Unless you're satisfied with just your little flips.” 

Catra looked uncomfortable for a second. Did Adora expect her to hurt her? Cause there was a lot Catra would be willing to do but she was pretty sure she would rather die then cause Adora to bleed. “Uh yeah what ever, I got you dumb sword, and you got what? A mouth full of snow?” This she could handle, this back and forth, it almost made her feel like she was back home, taunting Adora over some dumb mistake she had made. 

Adora smirked, “since when did I need a sword to kick your butt?” she said, taking up a hand to hand combat stance. 

“Oh I don't know, since about  _ forever, _ I was top of the class in hand to hand combat if you remember,” Catra scoffed, as if she was about to let Adora waltz in here and beat her at her own game.

“What I remember is me beating you every time we fought.”

“That's only cause I let you win.”

“Aww it almost sounds like you  _ like _ me,” Adora said, fluttering her eyes.

“Psh, as if,” Catra said, trying to hide her blush, “alright let's do this, ms  _ I beat you every time _ .” Catra carelessly tossed the golden staff to one side. She knew she should hold on to it, but Adoras taunting had gotten to her, And now she had something to  _ prove _ . 

Adora charged, raising her right fist. Catra ducked down and to the left, under Adoras fist. She twisted around and came up behind Adora before jabing her in the side with her right fist. 

“To slo-oow,” Catra taunted, chuckling. Adora spun around with a kick from her right leg. Catra just barely jumped backward out of the way. She let out a small nervous breath, she couldn't forget, this wasn't Adora she was fighting, this was  _ She-ra _ . Even if she was holding back one solid hit could knock her out of the fight. But that was fine, she smirked. Adora had her brute strength, and she was a bit of a fighting savant. but Catra had something Adora never would. Adora let out another cry charging forward again. Looks like she was gonna just brute strength this huh, well that's fine. Catra who had been crouching down seemingly preparing to grapple suddenly shot forward. But she had no intention of meeting Adoras charge. No, Adora had strength, she always had, but Catra, Catra had cunning. She ducked to the side, and with a flick of her wrist threw a handful of snow into Adoras face. 

“You jerk!” Adora yelled, stopping in her tracks to wipe the snow from her face. Catra didn't stop however, she spun around so she was right behind Adora. If she was being reasonable she knew she should just go for the take down, but this was fun. And goodness knows she's missed Adora,  _ any _ Adora. So she would have a bit of fun. She hugged up right against Adoras back, resting her chin on Adoras shoulder, 

“Aww you love it,” she teased. Adora did not respond, instead she reached over her head and grabbed Catra by the shoulders. “Wha?” was all Catra could get out before Adora threw Catra over her head. ‘Well that's just not fair,’ Catra thought while mid air, she did take some pleasure in seeing Adora was bright red and breathing heavily. Those thoughts left her however as she landed hard onto the snow, only a foot or so from the massive pit. 

“Ugh that hurt!” Catra groaned, slowly getting to her feet. Adora let out a curt laugh,

“Yeah we're fighting, fights tend to hurt,” she said. Adora was about to say something else when a growl echoing from the pit followed by a rumble that shook the whole area cut her off. Everyone froze, and Catra glanced over to the fight on the bridge to see Scorpia holding a very irate Glimmer in one claw, and Bow who was talking to Entrapta, had all stopped and looked over the side to see where the roar had come from. Another rumble shook the base, and Catra finally noticed Scorpia frantically trying to get her attention.

“WHAT?” She yelled, slightly annoyed. Scorpia just frantically pointed to right behind Catra. She sighed, assuming it was about Adora, however when she turned around it became clear it wasn't. A large crack had appeared in the ice, cutting Catra off. A second after she noticed she could feel the ice she was standing on begin to give out. 

“Crabapples,” Catra muttered, before running away from the edge of the pit, and towards Adora as fast as she could. She could feel the edge sliding into the pit as she was running, and she swore she could see Adora getting further and further. Adora was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear her over the crack of the ice and the howl of the wind. 

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?” Catra yelled at the top of her lungs. Adora, who was now running toward her, yelled back. 

“JUMP, I’LL CATCH YOU!” she was gesturing for her to jump with her hands as well. Catra just let out a sigh, before leaping as far as she could. Right as she did she could feel the ground fully give out underneath her. For a second she thought she might be able to grab the edge however she felt her heart drop and she could feel her claws scrape the ice but she just barely didn't make it. Before she could fall however she felt a powerful hand grab her arm.

“Adora!” She squeaked, her panic overriding her usual composure.

“Got you!” Adora said, through gritted teeth. Catra felt her eyes tear up a little bit, ‘guess no matter what dimension I’m in Adoras got my back’. Adora started lifting her up, however Catra felt something that made her stomach drop.

“Wait!” but it was too late. the disk, she had forgotten about the disk, that was still in her pocket. That had slowly gotten less and less secure. That had finally slipped out and fell. Catra watched as it tumbled further and further into the darkness. Before she could say anything however she was roughly dropped onto the snow next to Adora. Adora looked at her, what looked like a mixture and fear and frustration in her eyes.

“Catra, what's going on,” she said, her voice firm. Catra cringed, she had gotten carried away, clearly this Catra wouldn't have been this friendly. And now, well now she would have to come up with  _ some _ excuse.

“What do you mean?” She stammered, maybe she would get lucky. Adora stood up, at some point she had retrieved her sword and transformed it back to its usual form. She almost glared down at Catra. 

“Your acting weird, first you banter like-like I never left, then you go easy on me, then you  _ throw my sword away _ . And now? I saw that disk in your pocket, you could've used that on me any time? Why didn't you? What's going on…” 

Catra shrunk away from her gaze, “I, uhh,” She was fiddling with her claws, this wasn't helping her case. Excuses were running through her head, most of them poor.

Just then an ear piercing screech burst from the pit. Everyone froze, and their gaze shot toward the abyss. Catra could just barely hear Entrapa over the wind however, she could make out the scientist say.

“Uh oh…” A second later a giant insectoid snow monster burst from the pit, it was covered in strange glowing red fleshy veins, and its jaws gnashed at nothing. Its eyes were glowing red, and its muscles that could be seen, bulged. On its forehead, at the center of the glowing veins sat a familiar disk. The beast roared again, before destroying the bridge with a single swipe of its tail. Catra saw the four stunned figures of Bow, Scorpia, Entrapta, and Glimmer, fly through the air for a second. Before they vanished in a burst of sparkles and reappeared some feet away on the edge of the pit, still speechless. 

Catra just turned to Adora, “truce?” 

* * *

Catra groaned as she rolled out of bed. Waking up was awful no matter what dimension you were in. After a few minutes spent brushing her hair. Which this Catra apparently decided to cut at some point. And a few more spent brushing her teeth. She grabbed a ration bar for breakfast, those sure hadn't changed, unfortunately, and headed out. 

The last week had been pretty uneventful since everything had settled into a mostly normal routine. The Horde was the Horde, she thought to herself as she walked down the cold metal and concrete hallways. Even if it was weird to hear people talking about Adora in the same way she used to talk about Hordak. Mostly with a mix of fear and admiration, however every so often she would overhear some cadet boasting about how they could take out ‘Empress Adora’. 

She always just chuckled and moved on, she had been told to lay low. Luckily it seemed like the Fright Zone wasn't quite as filled to the brim as it was when she was a cadet, probably thanks to the Hordes new territories. She rounded the corner to Entraptas lab. It had been weird at first, working for Entrapta, but she was a pleasantly familiar face. And nice in her own way. Catra had felt... Different since showing up. It was a strange feeling, to not have demands made of her, not to have Shadow Weaver stalking the halls, or looming from a jail cell. It had given her time, in its own way, to breath. There wasn't much she could do as a lab partner, and this Adora would probably sooner turn over control of the Horde to Kyle then let her fight. So she was left with talking to Entrapta and thinking. Though she had been considering looking into if she could scrounge up some drawing supplies. All in all, if Catra didn't have flashes of panic over whatever her body was getting up to back in her world it would’ve been almost nice.

Catra had taken out her ration bar, and as she stepped into Entraptas lab she was about to tear the wrapping. She froze before she could however, as in the middle of the room stood Adora. She still wasn't used to this Adora, First though it pained her to admit it, Adora _ fit _ in the Rebellion, so to see her here, and wearing the Horde symbol, well it felt rather weird. Second, this Adora just carried herself differently. She was distant, withheld, guarded. Adora had never been any of those things when Catra knew her. Focused? definitely, serius? Eh sure, but always present, always open, especially with her. It made her wonder what this Adora had gone through. 

“It's been a week, you told me we might be done in a few days,” Adora growled.

“I said, we  _ might _ have a semi stable connection in a few days,” Entrapta retorted.

“And do we?” 

“Weee-eeel yes and no, we’ve got a semi stable connection, some of the time,” Entrapta said, a rare moment of frustration sneaking through. “I understand this is important! But let me stress this,  _ you can't rush advanced interdimensional calculations _ . You know what happens when you do that?” Entrapta paused here. “You get a reality destroying unstable rift that we can't control. So please, just give me time, with the readings from Catra-”

“Not Catra,” Adora curtly interjected.

“With the readings from Not Catra, I’ve made enough progress to send her some basic messages through the portal.” Adora snapped to attention at this.

“When,” she asked, desperation in her voice. 

“When what?” 

“When can I send a video? Have a chat? ANYTHING!” 

Catra winced at hearing the pain in Adoras voice.

“I’ll let you know, the best we can hope for right now is Catra works with the other Entrapta to get the data we need. If that happens I give it another week before we have audio.” It was then Catra decided to butt in.

“Aww come on Adora, don't you trust  _ Real _ Catra to take care of herself?” 

Adora now having just noticed her sent a death glare her way, “I made a  _ promise _ to  _ my _ Catra, that I would always keep her safe, I intend to keep that.” She walked up to Catra, anger burning behind her eyes. “I’ll remind you, the only thing about you I care about is your body. I  _ could _ lock you in a room with some ration bars and forget about you till Catra comes back,” She growled. “Each step you take outside of a cell is thanks to me,” She said, poking Catras chest with each word for emphasis. “Don't forget that,” then she turned to glare at Entrapta, “and you, you better have audio calls working by next week,  _ am I clear _ .” She stormed out of the lab without waiting for an answer, leaving a slightly bewildered, and nervus Catra with an extremely checked out Entrapta.

“What got in her ration bar this morning?” 

Entrapta just shrugged, “there was some rebel attack on a nearby base last night.” She was facing away from Catra now, her mask down and some broken portal part laid out in front of her. “Nothing concerning, but she seems to get… aggravated whenever that happens.” 

“Well...” Catra trailed off for a second. “Thats dumb, you shouldnt let her talk to you that way.”

“What do you mean?” Entrapta said, pausing her welding for a second. 

“I-I just mean, you're the only person in, well probably in the whole world who can get her wife back! And she yells at you like that. Its,” Catra trailed off again, running her thumb over her ration bars wrapper to smooth it out. “It just doesn't seem fair, you're doing all this for her, and…” Catra trailed off one more time.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I can handle myself,” Entrapta said. She had turned to face Catra, but now went back to her work. Seconds of silence turned to minutes, filled only with the sputtering of a soldering iron. Until Catra finally spoke again.

“What's Scorpia doing right now? I haven't seen her around the Fright Zone.” Entrapta not even looking up from her work replied.

“She’s viceroy of Plumeria,” 

“viceroy?” Catra said, her surprise at the seeming importance causing her voice to jump up. “What’s a viceroy?” She added a few seconds later slightly abashed.

“The governor of a viceroyalty.” Entrapta said, as if that explained everything. A second later she continued. “A viceroyalty is a semi autonomous region in the Horde, to help with Adoras workload. I think you, or well the other you came up with the idea actually.” 

“Huh,” was all Catra could say. “Is she doing a good job?”

Entrapta gave a shrug, “don't know, I’ve never been there, not one for plants and all that.” She stopped for a second before continuing, “the data says she's doing quite a good job however, Plumeria is the Hordes most prosperous region.” 

“Oh,” Catra was quiet again, “she's always been good at managing things.” They were quiet again. Catra was still running her thumb over the ration bar wrapper. Her eyes were unfocused, staring off at nothing. “Hey ‘Trapta, do you think I was a bad friend?” She stared at the back of Entraptas head now. The sputtering of soldering had stopped, however Entrapta still faced away from her. “I mean, she did so much for me, and, and I just took it for granted,” she looked out the open door now. “Kinda like… I just, I had so much pressure on me you know? And, and I had to prove myself, I had to show Adora… And, I just worry…” Her gaze slunk down to the floor. “What if I never see her, again. What if I’m stuck here, forever?” Without noticing she had crumpled up the wrapper. 

Entrapta slowly turned around, she flipped her mask up. One of her pigtails reached out, and gripped Catras shoulder. “Hey, we're gonna get you back to your dimension. Ok?” 

Catra let out a sigh, stuffing the wrapper in her pocket, she had to fight to not let out a sniffle. “Th-thanks,” closing her eyes she slowly let out another breath. “Your pretty cool Entrapta, don't let anyone say otherwise.” 

Entrapta turned back around, her mask was still up however. 

“Thanks, you're quite cold as well,” Entrapta said. Catra let out a laugh.

“Oh come on, I know you know what I meant,” Catra said, chuckling. 

“I don't know  _ what _ you're talking about…” was all Entrapta said, though the edges of a smile were clearly visible from where Catra was sitting..

* * *

“I HATE THE COLD!” Catra yelled as she pulled herself out of another snowdrift. 

“AAAAAAAAH” followed by a crash was all the response she got from Adora, who also pulled herself up, groaning. “I’m starting to think climbing its tail isn't going to work out,” Adora said, with far more sincerity than Catra hoped she would.

“You don’t say…” Catra growled, shaking snow off her mane. The rampaging snow monster had wrecked most of the base. However Catra and Adora were stranded on the other side of the pit. With all attempts to climb onto the beast ending in failure, Catra began to consider other options. She watched the monster flail around in rage. 

“Look, none of our attacks even scratched this thing,” Catra said. The beginnings of a plan forming in her head. Adora just nodded. “I think we need to try a different approach.” 

“Ok, what are you thinking? Do you think it has a weak point?” Adora asked.

“I don't know, I’m not an expert in First Ones snow monsters!” Catras eyes narrowed, as the plan continued to take shape. “But we know someone who is.” Adora and Catra both turned to look at each other, before saying at the same time, “Entrapta!” 

“But how are we gonna get over there?” Adora asked, ducking a piece of metal thrown wildly by the monster. “This pit is too big to walk around!” 

Catra was silent, watching the monsters tail thrash around as it ran in circles, tearing up pieces of the base. “I have an idea…” She said. “But,” and a small grin spread over Catras face, “you're not gonna like it.”

Adora was determined, “that's not important. If you think this will get us over there, let's do it…”

“YOU WERE RIGHT THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!” Adora yelled, holding onto the rope even tighter. Catra just laughed wildly. Adoras sword was transformed into a rope that had been lassoed onto the tail of the snow monster. The two of them were clinging to it for their lives as it flailed around over the pit. 

“WHY, WHY WAS THIS YOUR FIRST IDEA?” Adora yelled over the wind. The monster jerked another way and the two of them hurtled down right at the wall of the pit. Adora clenched her eyes shut and let out a squeak preparing for impact. At the last second however the monster jerked its tail upwards, sending the two of them flying up and over the edge of the pit. 

“NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!” Catra said, each now punctuated with a smack to Adoras head. There was a flash and the rope turned back into a sword, leaving the two of them to fall a good few feet to the ground. 

“I understand what you're saying, but if they don't appreciate you for  _ you _ no amount of effort on your part is going to change that.- Oh hey Adora!”

Catra groaned, pulling herself up off the ground. She looked around. Adora lay face down in the snow next to her. They had landed right next to a mostly destroyed storage unit. Its roof had been ripped off exposing it to the elements, and it looked like most of whatever was inside had been scattered to the wind. However the thin metal walls would provide a bit of cover from the rampaging snow monster.

This was a thought it appeared the others had had at one point, as Bow, Scorpia, Sea Hawk, And Entrapta had all taken shelter behind the remains of a metal wall. The four of them stared at her for a second. Bow opened his mouth to say something, however before he got a word out Adora, who had apparently gotten up at some point, said “Oh hey Bow! How's it going?”

Catra growled slightly, her good mood was ruined. She knew she would probably have to deal with the Rebellion brats when she thought to find Entrata, but that didn't mean she had to like it. “Where's Entrapta, I need to talk to her.” Her eyes scanned to group, “Scorpia, stop fraternizing with the Rebellion and help me find Entrapta.” Scorpia looked up slightly annoyed. It was not a look Catra was used to seeing on her. 

“And what were we doing Catra?” Adora said, a bit taunting, and just a little bit hurt. Catra blushed, 

“Well, that's different babe,” Catra froze, ‘dammit’, that was a slip up. “uh I mean,” she stammered. “You're different, Arrow Boy over here, I don't know him! What if he’s a spy! What if he’s trying to recruit Scorpia to the Rebellion?” 

“We were discussing Scorpia’s feelings,” Bow interrupted, clearly unconvinced. 

“Look, just where's Entrapta? If you hadn't noticed there's a giant snow monster on the loose, so maybe we should focus on that instead of Scorpias  _ feelings, _ ” Catra huffed. “Or anything I might've said without thinking for that matter,” she hurriedly added. 

“Entraptas over there,” Scorpia said, pointing a claw past a pile of boxes, “said she needed ‘pacing space’,” she added with a shrug. 

“ _ Thank you _ Scorpia, at least someone knows how to answer questions…” Catra said, her face still bright red. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, and quickly stomped off to talk to Entrapta. 

“Babe?” Bow whispered, nudging Adora with his elbow. 

Adora shrugged, “I don't know, she seems... off? Less angry at me,” Adora said, looking around. The snow monster roared in the background. “Hey, where's Glimmer?” 

“Uhhh, she’s  _ still trying _ . But I’m sure she’ll be back in a moment.”

“‘Trapta, I need to talk,” Catra said, climbing over the pile of boxes. She was freezing, embarrassed, and her mood was ruined, all she wanted to do was cuddle up next to Adora. Unfortunately  _ her _ Adora was in another universe, and  _ this _ Adora probably hated her. Or at the very least it would be quite awkward. 

Entrapta was walking in a circle typing into her data pad, and every so often letting out a small “hmmm”. When Catra called out she stopped pacing and looked over. 

“Whats up?” She said.

Catra let out a groan, “giant snow monster! Kill! HOW!” She practically yelled. Entrapta just looked at her,

“Oh we can’t kill it,” she said. Catra felt her right eye twitch. “We would need some seriously powerful weaponry to even really hurt it.” She started walking again. 

“So that's it? We just give up?” Catra said, hopping down the boxes. “There's just nothing we can do? Were just stuck here  _ forever? _ All alone? No hope of ever getting home? Stranded with people we don't quite know? Forever separated from the ones we love, and taunted by an almost recreation of them who have abandoned you and everything you know!” Catra said, her voice getting much higher than she meant it to. 

Entrapta just looked at her, “are we still talking about the snow monster?” 

Catra groaned and slumped down onto a box, “sorry, I’ve just been… stressed recently.” Looking back up at Entrapa she asked, “Are you  _ sure  _ there's nothing we can do? Cause I don't like the idea of just leaving this thing here.” 

Entrapta instantly perked up, “OH there's definitely something we can do to get rid of it!” She clapped her hands together. And Catra had to suppress another groan. 

“Why didn't you say so?”

“Well you didn't ask about that, you asked if we could  _ kill _ it, which we definitely can’t. ” 

Catra sat in silence for a second, “I-I did say that.” ,he sighed, and stood up, “my bad, I guess. But you said we can stop it?” 

“We-eel, I’m pretty sure I know what you would need to do to stop it, but I don't know how to make that happen.”

“Ok, whatever, what do we need to do?” Catra asked, she was feeling impatient, and was still a bit embarrassed from earlier. 

“We need to destroy the disk,” Entrapta said, putting away her data pad. 

“Oh,” Catra stood there for a second, looking out into the arctic. “The disk on its forehead?”

“Yup.” 

A smile slowly grew across Catras face, “I have a plan.”

“I’m gonna kill her,” Glimmer said, her voice a dangerous calm.

“Glimmer no!” Adora sputtered, frantically waving her arms. 

“All you had to do was get my attention and I could’ve teleported you!” Glimmer almost yelled, radiating anger. “But nOoO you had to use the  _ giant rampaging snow monster _ like a rope swing!” 

“It seemed like an ok idea at the time?” Adora meekly said, giving a weak shrug. 

Glimmer's right eye twitched slightly. She opened her mouth to retort, Catra, who had just hopped over the pile of boxes again, cut her off however. 

“I have a plan!” Catra proclaimed, her confidence finally starting to come back to her. 

“Oh do you? I sure hope it doesn't involve you and Adora going for another fun monster ride,” Glimmer said, crossing her arms with a huff.

“Oh hey Sparkles, what, glowing at it not very effective?” Catra said. She had never liked Glimmer, not that she ever really interacted with her. But she had seen the Rebels' handy work, had seen what she was willing to do to win, and it had soured her perception of the woman. 

“Jump off a cliff,” was all Glimmer said, crossing her arms. 

“Look, you don't like us, and we don't like you,” Catra said. Causing those present to look back and forth.

“Well actually me and Bow have been talking and-”

“You know I’ve never disliked Entrapta, just disagreed with her choices”

“Me and Scorpia have bonded over our shared love of ADVENTURE! And shared feelings of inadequacy when compared to our friends, other friends…”

“My choice to side with the Horde was 78% motivated by material reasons not personal,”

“I just hate all of you right now…”

“I never hated you…” 

And just like that her confidence was gone, she just stared at the people now talking among each other, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or laugh. 

“I have a plan to stop the snow monster.” Everyone stopped talking at once, and turned their heads to her. “But, we're all gonna have to work together. Can we do that?” Everyone was quiet, before Catra spoke up again, “trust me, the last thing I want to do is work with Sparkles over here, but I want to stop that thing from killing us all more than that. So, can we work together?” 

The others were quiet, looking from one to another, when Adora said “Catra, I think everybody is ready to work together already.”

“Good speech though, I feel very inspired,” Scorpia said, raising her claw to try to comfort Catra.

Catra just climbed down from her perch on the boxes and marched over to Adora. she wasn't thinking, she was just tired, tired of feeling lost, tired of embarrassing herself, tired of feeling alone. So she just gave in, it had been about a week since she had even really been near her wife. She was so lonely, and so for just a second she stopped thinking and just went onto autopilot. No consideration for her cover, for her image, If she had been she probably would have realised it would’ve made more sense to stand next to Scorpia, or even Entrapta. But at the moment she just wanted any sense of comfort for her shot nerves. 

Adora fidgeted nervously for a second. “So Catra, what's the plan?” Catra was torn, she so badly wanted to huddle in next to Adora, to feel warm, and safe, to feel  _ seen _ but she knew, she  _ knew,  _ she shouldn't. 

“Catra?” Adora said again, the concern in her voice. Cut through Catras weariness for just a second. She looked up, there were six faces, all looking up at her, all ready to  _ trust _ her. It had been a long time since Adora had let her do anything in the field. She understood why, she wasn't needed, she was a weak point. But still she missed leading troops to victory, she missed the thrill, she missed the comradery. 

She met their gaze, and without thinking her right hand reached out and grabbed onto Adoras. 

“Alright, listin up, we’ve got  _ one _ shot at this ok? So we're gonna get this right.” She let go of Adoras hand, forcing herself not to look at her face. “We need to break that Disk, unfortunately it's too small to hit with an arrow, and too tough to be broken with magic. So the solution is,” and here she extended her claws. “These puppies, of course I can't get close enough to break it by climbing. So this is what we're gonna do, Glimmer is gonna teleport-” 

“I’ve tried, it moves too fast, and I can't seem to teleport close enough accurately,” Glimmer cut in.

Catra just nodded, ignoring the annoyance, “I figured. So what's gonna happen is this, we're gonna break into two teams. Adora, you Bow, Sea Hawk, and Entrapta are gonna use Bows rope arrows and your sword to keep the monster steady for as long as you can. Scorpia is gonna pick me up-” Scorpia let out a squeal of excitement, causing Catra to roll her eyes. 

“Scorpia is gonna pick me up and Glimmer is gonna teleport all three of us into the air where Scorpia will throw me at the monsters forehead, allowing me to slash the disk in mid air!” Catra finished, her eyes darting around the group. “Any questions?”

Nobody said anything for a minute. “Well, it  _ might  _ work,” Bow said, stroking his chin. 

“Yeah, if absolutely  _ nothing _ goes wrong!” Glimmer said.

“You got a better idea Sparkles?” Catra said, crossing her arms. Glimmer just let out a huff and crossed her arms back. 

“I like the plan,” Scorpia said earnestly. 

“I estimate it at a 56% percent chance of success. Depending on wind conditions,” Entrapta stated, looking down at her data pad. After a second she looked up and said, “those are pretty good odds, all things considered.” 

“Uhh, thanks,”

“Sounds like quite the ADVENTURE! To me!” Sea Hawk said, leaping to his feet and pointing off at nothing. “That's a good thing, if you weren't sure.”

“Thanks, I uh, figured it was a good thing,” Catra said. 

Adora put her hand on Catras shoulder, causing her to jump a little in surprise.

“I trust you Catra, if you think this is our best chance, I’ll do it.”

Catra felt her throat tighten. And she just nodded. 

“Alright,” Catra looked over the small group, they were standing now. Sea Hawk had taken out his sword, Bow had drawn his bow, Glimmer had halos of glowing energy around her fists, and Scorpia flexed her claws. Catra smiled, whispering, “I’m sorry Adora. I can’t stay safe, not this time,” to herself.

  
  



	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and the gang fight a snow monster, elsewhere Catra is feeling demoralized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this is a fun one. Hopefully things are starting to settle into a bit more of a flow instead of each chapter changing everything up. But I make no promises. Also thank you all for all the comments, they really make my day every time I see one. Oh also tags will probably change as I work out exactly what's going to happen in the story, so if there's any obvious tag I'm missing leave a comment and I'll probably add it.

Catra flexed her claws, feeling them reach out, ready to dig into something. She let out a small sigh. The snow monster was tearing through some storage unit. She honestly couldn't bring herself to care, but she was aware it was running out of base to destroy, and when it did, well she didn't want to deal with whatever came next. 

Scorpia and Glimmer were talking over to the side, it seemed like they were getting along surprisingly well for two people on opposite sides of a war. Not that Catra was very surprised, Scorpia was probably one of the most naturally likeable people she had ever met. Even when she had been more… withdrawn, Scorpia had tried to be her friend. Honestly it was something she had taken for granted.

A memory, long suppressed, flashed to the surface for just a second while she was dwelling in the past. A flash of green, of lightning, of many  _ many _ voices in her head. Of one voice behind them all. She clenched her fists tight, her nails digging into her palms. 

“Not the time,” she whispered to herself, trying to ward off the traumatic images. Her eyes were unfocused however, and no matter how she tried she felt herself getting drawn back to that time. To that ship, all empty and white, to that pool. She shuddered, what had stuck with her the most was the loneliness. The complete isolation that had existed out in space. It hadn't been something she had thought about before. Only when she had been truly isolated did she recognise how she had been surrounded by friends. But that hadn't been the end, no, if only. She still woke up from her sleep gasping for air, images of that damn pool burned into her mind. The only way she had found to describe it was like someone pouring acid into your mind. Burning down every wall you had ever built, then sweeping in to rebuild what was left how he wanted. 

She rolled her shoulders and imitated yawning in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had built up in her shoulders and her jaw. She looked over to Scorpia and Glimmer again. Scorpia seemed to be explaining something to Glimmer, and was making sweeping gestures with her claws. Glimmer had her hand on her chin, and was looking up at the force captain with a look of intense concentration. Every so often she would nod and say something. But the look of concentration never left her face. 

Catra had a hard time not laughing. she had heard Scorpia’s stories before and had a hard time imagining what ever she was talking about warranted that level of focus. But it appeared to be genuine, so she wasn't about to say anything.

Often she had found herself wondering what Adora would want her to do. She concluded that Adora would not have approved of her choices during this mission. Bantering with the enemy, even if they are kinda your wife,  _ colluding  _ with the enemy, then joining forces with Rebellion agents. Rebellion agents who were of questionable trustworthiness. Well it's fair to say she probably wouldn't be telling her wife about this mission. 

Adora had always been the more cautious one between them, but Catra could swear it had gone up to eleven since she was recovered from Horde Prime. She supposed she couldn't blame Adora for feeling protective after that, but still it had been kinda stifling. But now she was wishing she had Adora to help her figure out what to do. 

She sighed, maybe Adora could push on almost alone. But she couldn't, she knew what it was like to be totally alone, and if she had her way she would never be like that again. It had been hard, she liked this Scorpia and Entrapta a lot, but not telling them the truth, it had made it hard to really feel close with them. 

She wasn't sure about this Adora. It was scary, the idea that Adora, even an Adora that wasn't her own, would abandon her. But the way she smiled, the way she was happy to joke, it made her wonder if it was more complicated then she first assumed. 

And as for Sparkles and Arrow Boy, well, she would rather ask Scorpia to hug her favorite balloon then trust some Rebels. But Adora clearly liked them, and well they seemed nice enough to Scorpia, so maybe they weren't all bad… 

“Hey Catra, you done spacing out on us?” Glimmer said, snapping her fingers in front of Catras face. Causing her to let out a squeak in surprise.

“Hey Sparkles, you done being annoying? Oh actually don't worry I know the answer,” Catra grumbled, pushing past Glimmer. “Scorps, we all set?” she asked. Scopia gave a nod before quickly walking over. 

“Me and Glimmer came up with a game plan, we're gonna-”

“Cool, do I have to do anything other than get thrown and cut things?” 

Scorpia hesitated, “well no, but-”  
“Sweet, sounds like we're ready to get going then,” Catra grinned, she was excited. “Let's get this done, I miss being warm,” Catra started walking into position, bouncing a little with each step.

“Is she always this annoying,” Glimmer asked. Throwing a glance to Scorpia, who blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head. 

“Oh she's not that bad when you get to know her. Just a bit impatient,” Scorpia said. Walking fast to catch up to Catra.

“Uh huh, I’ll take your word for it…” Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey Wildcat,” Scorpia said, walking up behind Catra. “You sure you're ready?”

Catra smirked, “pretty sure I’ve been saying I’m ready for the last, uhh five minutes?” Catra scoffed. “So yeah, I’m ready.” She stopped for a second before looking back at Scorpia who had just sent some signal off to Adoras team. “So, how are we doing this? Want me to climb on your shoulders or something or?” 

Scorpia didn't answer. She just grabbed Catra around the torso, lifting her up with ease. 

“AH!” Catra squeaked, “warn a girl next time!” Scorpia was apparently very focused, cause without responding she spun Catra around so she was facing away from her. 

“Ok, guess we're going like this,” Catra said, her legs dangling awkwardly. “Hey what's Sparkles doing over there?” 

Glimmer was standing near the snow monster holding a very large snowball. She then threw it, directly into the monster's face. Yelling “GET SOME!” at the top of her lungs. 

“Oh,” Catra said, “I see.”   
Glimmer was running now, the snow monster hot on her tail. It raised one of its many legs, about to bring it down on the sparkly princess. Before it connected however, Glimmer vanished in a puff of sparkles. Reappearing right next to Catra and Scorpia. 

“HaH HAh WhEw,” Glimmer was breathing heavily, but she had a huge grin plastered on her face. “WOOOOO! TAKE THAT!” She yelled, sticking out her tongue for added effect. 

The monster, while clearly confused, quickly caught sight of Glimmer again, and started charging once more. Directly at Glimmer, Scorpia, and Catra. 

“Wait, Sparkles, how many more teleports do you have?” Catra asked.

“Oh, uh just one. but don’t worry, it should be enough to get us next to it!” Glimmer said, gripping Scorpia’s bicep, and staring at the charging monster. 

“Yeah, getting next to it wasn't the part I’m worried about…” Catra said, the reality of getting thrown at a ravenous snow monster suddenly sinking in. 

Just then two ropes appeared. One, that passed over the back of the monster, was trailing behind an arrow, clearly fired by Bow. Who was standing off to one side, gripping the rope with all his strength. The other cut in front of the monster, and was being held on one end by She-ra, and on the other by Entrapta and Emily. 

“NOW!” Catra heard someone yell, and then everything got weird. First everything went black. Then she felt tingly all over, kinda like her whole body had fallen asleep. Then her mouth was filled with a sweet taste, like she had eaten a whole spoonful of sugar. And finally everything came rushing back, light flooded into her eyes, and she felt like she had just been spun around and flipped upside down a few times. She fought back the desire to throw up, and tried to get her bearings.

She was in the air, Scorpia was still holding onto her, a bit tighter then Catra thought necessary, but the added support was appreciated. 

The monster was a good few feet below and ahead of them, straining against the ropes that held it. 

Bow and Sea Hawk desperately clung to the rope that went over its back, however it was fraying. The rope that Adora and Entrapta held onto was faring much better, probably due to it being the Sword of Protection transformed. But even with the superior rope, and the strength of She-Ra, they were having trouble holding it back, from charging forward. 

“Alright Wildcat, good luck!” Catra heard Scorpia say from behind her. 

“Wait, I-” was all the response she was able to get out before Scorpia, with all her might, threw Catra directly at the snow monster. 

As Catra flew through the air she tried to collect herself. She had already decided the monster was much scarier up close. Its mouth, that almost looked cute from far enough away, was a terrifying mix of spikes and mandibles. And the glowing veins that had spread across its whole face didn't do it any favors either. 

Catra grit her teeth, her stomach was still sore from teleporting. And she had just now decided she wasn't a huge fan of getting thrown directly at a rampaging snow monster's mouth. 

Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice at this point. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, her claws extending. The angle was wrong, she thought, she wouldn't be able to reach the disk. Luckily she was a cat, or well close enough. She twisted in mid air, lining herself up better. 

Less then a second now, she could see the rope holding it down, about ready to snap, and she could see Adora practically getting lifted off her feet, desperately clinging to her rope. She reached her arm back, ready to strike. It was now or never, for less than a second she thought of Adora,  _ her _ Adora. Back home, alone, like her in a way. They had always been the only person the other had, or at least that's how it felt. 

But then it was time. The glowing red veins led right to the disk like some horrible target, she could hear the monsters bellows, and she could feel the deep primal anger radiating off it. Then she brought down her hand, ready to end it.

She wasn't close enough! She had swiped and missed, her claw coming up just short. Her heart clenched, “NO!” she heard herself yell. She couldn't fail, not just because if this thing ate her she would never get to see her Adora again. No, she realized, back home it had always been her and Adora versus the world. The only person she had to count on was Adora, and the only person who would look out for her was Adora. But  _ here?  _ She had others, Entrapa, Scorpia, even those Rebels were counting on her. And of course, Adora. 

She twisted around again, so she was facing up staring at the sky. She had fallen far enough that she couldn't see the disk any more, but she knew where it was. 

And she  _ would not _ fail. Not when so many people were counting on her. She brought her left hand, claws extended, up over her head. And even though she was facing away from the monster she stabbed. Her claws stabbing into whatever was above and behind her head. For a brief moment she didn't feel anything, then she felt something hard and smooth, and then, she felt it crack. She dug her claws in deeper and deeper. Until she felt them touch something warm. Then before she could think, her arm was yanked free and she continued to tumble to the ground. Next to her she could see the monster stop thrashing and start to look around. And below her she could see the others celebrating. A smile crept onto her face. ‘Maybe, I don't  _ have  _ to be alone’ she thought, quickly followed by ‘oh, I really hope they catch me’. 

* * *

Catra’s grip on the railing tightened even more, causing her knuckles to turn white. She was leaning, putting most of her weight onto her arms. She let out a sigh, staring out into the horizon as far as she could. 

It was something she used to do all the time back when she and Adora would climb up to their spot and just sit there, not having to talk, not having to do anything. She would just stare, trying to see anything beyond the metal and smog of the Fright Zone. It had been a small escape from the suffocating steel and concrete that made up her home. 

She hadn't stopped by to gaze since, well since Adora had left. Since she had been promoted, since she had been able to actually go and explore the world. Even if it was only so she could fight the Rebellion. Now she was stuck again. As if she hadn't been the one to almost defeat the Rebellion at Brightmoon. As if she hadn't managed the entire Horde as Hordaks second in command. As if Adora never left her. 

Catra groaned, slowly sliding down till she was hanging limply over the railing. When she was younger she had always dreamed of ruling the Horde with Adora. And after Adora left she had spent a lot of time dreaming about proving to everyone that she didn't need Adora, that she could run things by herself. She had also spent time just wishing Adora had stayed. But she didn't tell people about that. 

And now? Well, she had lost all status in the Horde, she couldn't leave the Fright Zone, she was barely trusted to walk around unsupervised. And she still was missing Adora. 

“Ugh, just my luck,” Catra groaned. She spun around and sunk down so her back was resting on the metal railing. “I’m probably the only person who could magically travel to another dimension where you’ve won everything you could want and still come out the loser.” Maybe it was time to give up. She sighed, if she just went along with Mean Adora she would probably get back home right? And then, well she could go back to getting yelled at by Hordak, mocked by Shadow Weaver, and ignored by her soldiers. What a victory. 

She wanted to yell, to punch something, to rip something up, but she didn't. She just sighed again, and slumped down even further. Entrapta was practically out of data to gather from her. And when she was, well that was the last bit of leveridge she had. She would really have nothing. No power, no control, no escape. 

Catra groaned, stretching and climbing to her feet. She went to take a step however she misjudged how long her legs were and stumbled, almost falling. 

“Damnit! Stupid body, cant even let me wallow in my own sadness without humiliating me!” Catra yelled, she could feel tears beginning to form behind her eyes but she was too tired to care. “Stupid body, stupid other Catra,” She said, her voice a lot more whiney then she would like. “Couldn't even let me get stuck here with  _ my _ body.” She stomped over to the edge of the roof, ready to climb back down. She froze however. And she looked down at her hands. “This  _ isn't _ my body,” She whispered to herself. She looked back to the horizon. The sun was setting, and she, not for the first time, found herself wishing she was watching it from anywhere else. 

It was a despite play, but it might be the only one she had left. And yet as she stood there thinking, her eyes, which had been unfocused, cleared. And her mouth sharpened to a hungry smile. Yes this could work, she would rebuild, she would retake her position as second in command of the Horde. And when she returned to her dimension she would return with the power of She-Ra and a whole other Horde behind her. 

This could work, yes this could work well. She began the short climb back down to the suffocating halls of the Fright Zone barracks. 

First things first however, she would have to get out of the Fright Zone, and she was pretty sure she had an idea on how to do that....

* * *

Catra shivered pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders. She was tired, exhausted really. but despite Scorpia and Entraptas assurances she remained certain that if she fell asleep the boat would immediately sink. So she shivered, and stared out over the water. She could have gone below deck, but she had made that mistake on the way north. It had cost her her lunch, and the outfit she had been wearing. So that was something she was not keen on reproducing.

Plus Entrapta and Scorpia were above deck. After they had left what remained of the northern base Entrapta had revealed that she had actually discovered a First Ones artifact almost a week ago. She had apparently decided not to inform Catra of this fact because “we were having so much fun!” Catra growled at the memory before chuckling a bit at herself. Scorpia and Entrapta were laughing at something or other, and she smiled. It had been a long time since she had been able to just hang out with friends. Even if that hanging out involved fighting a giant snow monster. And even if they thought you were a totally different version of yourself.

She sighed, trying to pull the blanket closer, but it didn't seem to have any more to give. She knew what Adora would want. She would want Catra to keep her head down, to keep moving forward, to not risk telling anyone about herself. She would want Catra to make it home safe. 

But it was so lonely. Back home Catra didn't have many friends she could easily talk to, but she had Adora. But here, she had no one, not really. Not when they thought she was someone she wasn't. She wanted so badly to reach out, to tell them, to get their help. Together they had been able to defeat a giant first one's guardian! They could easily get her home. But again Adoras voice echoed in her head, 

“You can’t trust them. You don’t know them. They don’t love  _ you _ . Only me, you can only trust me. I can keep you safe.” Catra could feel tears building. 

“But you're  _ gone!”  _ she choked out. Tears burning at the edge of her vision. “You're not here, and I’m alone…” 

A different voice played through her head now, a cruel soft controlling voice. “Little sister don't be ridiculous, you are alone. They cannot,  _ will not _ , come for you. You only have me…” 

Suddenly it was hard to breath, and the sky seemed very dark, and very large. And she became very aware that Scorpia and Entrapta were not laughing anymore. 

“Hey Wildcat, are you ok?” Scorpias voice shocked Catra out of her trance. 

“Is it lingering trauma from almost being eaten?” Entrapta chimed in.

Catra's breath caught in her throat, she just noticed she had been crying. She looked up at Scorpia and Entraptas faces. They were concerned, Entraptas mouth drawn into a tight line, and Scorpia’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

“I-” Catras voice caught in her throat again. She felt pressure pushing down on her from every angle. 

“You can't trust them,”

“You are alone,”

“You have  _ always _ been alone…”

She was shaking, tears pouring down her face. 

“Wildcat, talk to me,” Scorpia said, her voice wavering, but filled with concern. “I’m here ok?” 

Catra froze, looking up at Scorpia again she mumbled, “your here?”

Scorpia looked confused for a second, “uh, yeah?” She looked around for a second. “I mean I’m pretty sure I am?”

Catra let out a shaky laugh, wiping tears from her eyes. A peace settled around her. She wasn't alone, not if she didn't want to be. This wasn't Primes ship, filled with heartless clones, and empty void. And this wasn't the Fright Zone, filled with plotting and backstabbing. This was a boat, filled with her friends, it was safe, if she let it be. 

“Scorps, I uh-” She paused to wipe away more tears, “I need to tell you and ‘Trapta something…” She said. Adora wouldn't approve, but Adora wasn't here. Prime would laugh at her, but Prime was long dead. She had been alone, she knew what it was like to feel like there was none in the whole universe who loved her. And she would never choose to feel that way ever again. 

“You might want to sit down for this,” she said. Scorpia pulled over a box to sit on, Entrapta however was furiously typing on her data pad. “I- I’m-” she couldn't finish her sentence however, as Entrapta yelled out.

“You're actually in love with Adora and are planning to betray the horde and join the Rebellion to be with her and you want to let us know but you're afraid we’ll turn you in!” Entrapta paused, clutching her data pad. “Am I right? The second most likely option is that you're pregnant with Adoras child. But that's a big drop in likelihood, and I’m not sure if the math checks out so I’m sticking with the first one.”  
Catra was silent, and her face was red. “What?” 

“Well you’ve been acting odd for about a week, so I started trying to figure out what was wrong. until today the most likely cause was some kind of personality crisis related to the fact they changed the formula for the ration bars. But after today, observing your interactions with Adora I had to reevaluate the percentages.” 

Catra and Scorpia just stared at her for a moment. “What, am I wrong?” Entrapta said, looking slightly perplexed. 

“They changed the ration bars?” Scorpia said, looking extremely concerned. 

“Why?” was all Catra said, her voice quiet. 

“Well, you clearly weren't doing well. And I wanted to see if I could help you,” Entrapta said, giving a shrug. “That's what friends do.”

Catra felt like she might start crying again, but she forced herself to keep going. “Thats, uh, that's not quite what's wrong.” Catra shifted uncomfortably. “Ok, this is gonna sound a bit crazy, but you're gonna have to stick with me.” She took a deep breath, forcing down the fear that was clawing at her chest. 

“The truth, the truth is,” she could feel them staring at her and she so badly wanted to just stay quiet or throw out some lie. But she couldn't, not when they had done so much to help her even if they didnt know it. 

“I’m not Catra.”

  
  



	5. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra comes clean, else where Catra and Adora have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is a bit shorter than the usual but hopefully its still enjoyable. You also might notice I've given this chapter a title, I want your feed back on if that adds anything. If it seems like people like the idea I'll go back and add titles the the previous chapters. Anyway I hope you have a good day!

Adora leaped forward, thrusting her sword through the holographic projection into the robot beneath. There was a crunch, sparks flew past her face, a second later the projection died away. 

She was left alone surrounded only by the burnt out husks of training robots. Adora sighed, slowly ambling through the twisted metal limbs that littered the ground. They really put up no resistance to her at this point, but they were nice to work out frustration. Something she had found she had to do more and more recently. With an absent minded kick she sent one of the robotic husks that had been blocking her path spinning across the floor. It collided with some other recently created scrap with a crash, and sent screws and other metal bits clattering across the floor. 

She sighed again, it didn't make any difference. It felt like nothing she did made any difference. 

Suddenly she spun around her sword cleaving an arc through the air, magic trailing behind the blade. Her face was twisted into a snarl, and she let out a yell that echoed through the high ceilings of the training room. The magic hung in the air for less than a second before flying out and colliding with the twisted wrecks of metal that littered the room. Wherever it hit it exploded shredding the former robots even more. As well as causing the room to shake with the shock wave. 

Adora just stood there, breathing heavily, she wasn't tired not physically anyways. But as she stared out over the now slightly burning piles of scrap that littered the room she had a feeling she hadnt had in ages. She wanted to be done, to not have to walk out of that room. To not have to give out orders, to not have to lead the Horde. To not have to face that walking reminder of her failure to protect the one person she was supposed to protect over all others. 

But as she let She-Ra fall away, and she squared her shoulders, she sighed. Turning away from the devastation she had caused and walking toward the door once more. She would keep going, she  _ had _ to keep going, it was the only thing she could do. Her hand hovered over the door, paused right before it would tell the mechanism to slide open. 

The truth was Adora did feel tired. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed next to her wife. And for the briefest of moments she considered it. Considered dragging that brat wearing her wife’s body into bed with her and just falling asleep. Her hand pressed onto the door causing it to slide open revealing an empty locker room. No, she couldn't do that, not when so many people were counting on her. Not when Catra was counting on her. She was striding through the locker room now, already planning out the rest of her day. She froze mid step however, and stopped walking. Her gaze stuck on one locker in particular, Catras old locker. 

Her heart clenched, it felt like it was just yesterday that she and Catra were moving their gear out of their lockers. It had been so exciting, it had felt like the first taste of the rest of their lives. Her hands clenched at her sides.

“I’m coming Catra, just, please,” she looked up to the ceiling, tears biting at the corner of her eyes. “Please stay safe…”

* * *

“Woah, Wildcat that, uh, that's a lot,” Scorpia was staring at her. Neither Scorpia or Entrapta had said anything while she explained everything she could. How she had appeared in their universe, how she had seen the portal open. And finally why she was asking for their help.

“I’m sure it sounds ridiculous,” Catra said, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted to throw on a smirk, to protect herself from humiliation. But even now she felt her eyelids trying to fall, and her body was aching. So she just looked away, and clenched her jaw, waiting for the ridicule she knew was coming.

“I believe you,” Scorpia said softly. At first Catra thought she might have misheard.

“What?” Catras eyes snapped back to Scorpia. 

“I believe you Wildcat,” Scorpia said again, looking right at Catra. A second passed, then another. Catra didn't say anything. Not because she couldn't think of anything to say. No she was flooded with thanks and gratitude, but she suddenly felt so tired. So she just launched forward, blanket falling off her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Scorpia. She was crying, but she didn't notice. She hugged Scorpia as tightly as she could, her head buried between her neck and shoulder. She was sobbing slightly, and every so often a hiccup would wrack her body. 

“I- guh- than-,” Catra tried to speak, to thank Scorpia. But she found herself only being able to think about how tired she was.

“Yeah, uh no problem Wildcat,” Scorpia said nervously. While cautiously putting a claw on Catra’s back. 

Scorpia smiled warily, and shot a concerned look at Entrapta, while mouthing, ‘what do I do?’. 

Entrapta shrugged, and mimed patting her back. Scorpia nodded, before awkwardly patting Catras back twice. 

“Hey Wildcat, are you ok? Do you want to talk some more?” No response, “do you want us to talk?” Still no response. “Uh Wildcat?” Scorpia was getting concerned, “Catra?” Scorpia gently shook Catra, causing her head to lull to one side, revealing a softly sleeping Catra. 

“I think she's asleep,” Scorpia said, holding the sleeping Catra in her arms.

“Well that's inconvenient,” Entrapta said, staring down at Catra.

A moment passed before Scorpia spoke again. “Do you believe her?” Scorpia said, looking up at Entrapta, concern written over her face. Entrapta was quiet for a moment. 

“It doesn't sound impossible, and Catra doesn't seem like she would lie to us about something like this.”

Scorpia nodded, looking back down at Catras sleeping form. “Do you think Catra, our Catra, is safe?” She asked. Entrapta was quiet. In the silence Scorpia could hear the gentle slap of waves on the boat hull, accented by the low hum of the engine. 

“I don't know, but it does seem possible that they- the two Catras switched places. If that is the case then, well it would depend on what the other dimensions reaction would be.” 

It was Scorpia’s turn to be quiet now. “So… That means?

“It depends on if Catra can stay out of trouble while living in the other universe,” Entrapta said rather matter of factly. However Scorpia could see the concerned frown on her face. 

“We gotta get her out of there fast,” Scorpia said, standing up. Still holding Catra in her arms, she started walking to the doorway to below deck.

“Yes, that would be optimal,” Entrapta followed close behind her, entering more information into her data pad. Scorpia stepped aside at the door, gesturing at the doorknob with her head. “Could you, uh- my arms are a bit occupied.” Entrapta just nodded, opening the door with her hair, before stepping inside, still furiously typing. Scorpia stepped into the doorway, but she stopped and turned around. Looking out over the darkened ocean, filled with icebergs. It had begun to snow, and Scorpia took a deep breath of the cold air. 

“Stay safe Wildcat…” She whispered, before turning around and stepping fully into the ship, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The air in the hallway was hot. Catra sucked in another lungfull, hoping to calm her nerves. Rolling her shoulders, and taking yet another deep breath Catra ran through the plan in her head again.

Three quick raps on the door and she stepped back, waiting. 

“Who is it?” Adoras voice came from the other side of the door.

Catra grimaced. She hated having to demean herself like this, but she wanted to avoid stirring the pot anyway she could. At least to start with. “It's Not Catra,” Catra clenched her fist. “I want to talk.” 

Adora was silent, and Catra held her breath. If she sent her away already things would get a lot more complicated. 

“Come in,” Adora’s voice said. Catra grinned, step one check. She stepped forward, passing her hand over the sensor so the door opened with a swish. The office was small and dark, filled with filing cabinets and drawers stuffed to the brim with paper. In the center of the room there was a small desk. It seemed just as over-filled as the others except for a small patch in the center that was cleared of paper. Adora was seated behind the desk, her face illuminated by a small lamp that shone on the empty spot on the desk. It seemed to be the only light source in the whole room. 

All in all it seemed to be the kind of room that would be used to tourture a secretary, not the Iron Empress of the most powerful nation on Etheria. Catra couldn't help but smile. Trading in a massive throne room for a walk in the closet was definitely very Adora.

Adora streighted out in her chair, cracking her neck. She had bags under her eyes, Catra wondered how long she had been working. “What do you want?” Adora asked, snapping Catra back to attention. 

Catra locked eyes with Adora. She ran through her options, direct? Her fingers twitched, no maybe she should try flattery? 

The room was dusty, and Catra wondered when some of these cabinets had last been cleaned. 

No, flattery wasn't it, perhaps she should try to get Adora to bring it up, it would be difficult but-

“Hurry up, I don't have all day,” Adora said, drumming her fingers on the desk. 

Direct it is, “I have a request-” was all Catra was able to get out before Adora cut her off.

“Denied, now get out of my office,” Adora looked back down at whatever document she had been going over. Already moving on from Catra. 

Deep breaths, Catra reminded herself. She couldn't afford to lose her head. “I have your wife hostage,” Catra said. If Adora wanted to cut to the chase she could too. 

Adoras head shot up, her face twisted in a snarl. “What?” 

Catra sighed, looking around for a chair. She didn't see any so she just sat down on the corner of Adoras desk. Her tail playfully wrapping around one of its legs. “I said, I have a hostage. your wife,” her tone was teasing, and a smirk was plastered on her face, but inside her heart was racing. This was the most dangerous part.

Adora glared at her, and Catra could see her pen shaking in her fingers. “Explain.”

“Well, I was thinking, and I realised something.  _ I have your wife’s body _ ,” Catra threw her arms in the air. “It's mine! I can do whatever I want to it,” now she leaned in close to Adoras face. “Including hurting it.” 

“Wha- I- no!” Adora spluttered. “Are you using your body as a bargaining chip?” 

Catra laughed, leaning back. Her right hand braced on the desk. “Mine and  _ your _ Catras body. And yes, I am.” 

Adora set down her pen, sighing. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What do you want?” 

Catra stared right at the blonde. “Out, I want to be able to leave the Fright Zone.” 

“Out of the question, I need you here for Entraptas research,” Adora threaded her fingers, and rested her elbows on the desk.

“Entrapta told me herself she's got all the data she could.”

Adora narrowed her eyes, “I don't even know why I’m debating this. I can heal any wound you would receive, you have no leverage.”

There was silence, then Catra growled, “you can’t bring people back to life.”

Adoras eyes widened, “you would never. It would kill _you._ ”  
Catra let out a dry laugh, “yeah, that's kinda the point.” 

“B-but then I mean, what do you gain? You'll be dead.”

Catra leaned in again, her voice was even, but her hands were shaking. “I would rather be dead than be stuck here as your  _ pet, _ ” her voice was dripping with anger now. 

“This conversation is over. All you’ve done here is consign yourself to a padded cell until we can send you back to your dimension,” Adora said, her voice was hard. But Catra heard a slight tremble, she was almost through.

“You don't think I could find some way, any way? All I would have to do is sit there and starve.”

“You won't, it would be excruciating, your bluffing.”

Catra was silent, “am I? That's your call to make, it's your wife you're killing.” Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she had dug the claws in her right hand deep into the wood of the desk. 

Adora was quiet, she set her hands onto the desk. Slowly, with her eyes closed she stood up, her hands shaking. Then the room was filled with a blinding light, and suddenly in front of Catra was She-Ra. She was just as tall and intimidating as Catra remembered. However there were some differences. Where her Adora’s She-Ra was a brilliant white, accented with some red, this She-ra was a dark red, with black accents. Instead of her usual thin crown she had a gold mask that resembled the one Catra used to wear back in her home dimension. This one however had three spikes pointing up on the top that made it resemble a crown more than a mask. Her hair was still in a ponytail, however she had no cape. Finally there was her sword. While her Adoras sword of protection was large, verging on comical, this Adoras sword was smaller and seemed more serious. It was also blood red, which lent it a more intimidating quality. 

Adora moved fast, so fast Catra couldn't react. In a flurry of paper Adora had pinned her to the wall, her left arm pressing hard against her chest making it hard to breath. Catra wanted to dig her claws into Adoras side, to bite her, to break free from her grip. Unfortunately she couldn't bring her hands up from her sides, it was all she could do to keep breathing. 

Adora stared into her eyes, and Catra found herself reminded how pretty Adoras brilliant blue eyes were, even when they were filled with anger. 

“I hate you, I hate you so much,” Adoras voice was deep, and though it was even, Catra could feel the anger radiating from her. “I hate that everytime I see you walking around I’m reminded of one of my greatest failures. I hate that you don't listen to me. And I  _ hate _ that despite everything I do, you're still Catra. You talk like Catra, you act like Catra. Worst of all, you  _ laugh _ like Catra.” 

The Sword of Protection was shaking in Adoras hand, and Catra could see tears in the corners of her eyes. Adora released her pin, and turned away. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Fine. You win, Where do you want to go?” Catras mouth was dry, and she was shaking all over. “I said, where do you want to go!” Adora yelled, “you want to leave the Fright Zone? Where do you want to go.”

“P-Plumeria,” Catra said, her voice high and uneven. “I want to go to Plumeria.” 

Adora let She-Ra fall away, and sunk into her chair. All that was left was a tired woman, surrounded by paper. “Why?” She looked up at Catra with misty eyes. “Why plumeria?”

“Does it matter?” Catra sniped back. 

“No, I suppose it doesn't,” Adora began rustling some papers around. “Send me updates, every two days. And I’ll let Scorpia know your coming, she’ll keep an eye on you for me.” Adora stood up again, picking up some papers that had fallen on the floor. “And you're not to leave Plumeria without telling me,” She collapsed back onto her chair with a sigh. 

Catra sucked in breath after breath. Slowly getting her composure back, though her hands were still shaking. “I- I guess I’ll be heading out then,” Catra said, her voice was shaky, but she felt pride starting to swell in her chest. She had done it, she had beat Adora, she was free. Or well, free enough for now.

“You know, I’ve been reading through the reports you wrote for Entrapta,” Adora said. She was still looking down at one of her papers, and Catra had already turned to leave. “The ones that go over the differences between our universes.”

Catra remained silent, not even turning around.

“I was confused as to why your Adora left the Horde. Then I realised something.”

Catra had tensed up now, she didn't want to hear this. 

“You know what I realized?”

Catra was walking away now, she could feel anger building up in her chest.

“She didn't leave the Horde!” 

Catra spun around, her face twisted in anger. “Shut up, shut up! Don't finish that sentence!”

Adora was quiet for just a moment, her face a picture of grim satisfaction. “She didn't leave the Horde Catra, she left  _ you _ .”

Catra slammed the door shut. She was breathing heavily, her fingers twitching. Suddenly she let out a roar and raked her claws across the door, leaving five ragged scars in the metal. She turned and started walking, hoping to get as far away from that room as she could. 

“It doesn't matter,” she muttered to herself. “Adora leaving was the best thing that's happened to you,” She repeated this to herself over and over as if she could make it true through brute force. She took turns at random, just wanting to walk. Until she made a left and came out onto a balcony that overlooked the Fright Zone. 

The sun had set, and Catra found herself trying to remember how long she had been here, in this world. Looking up she once again felt a sense of wonder upon seeing the stars. Since she had first seen them they had never failed to inspire a sense of awe in her. She had even found herself wishing to show them to Adora, her Adora, on occasion, just to see her reaction. But when that thought creeped into her head tonight she crushed it. “Adora is  _ gone _ , she left you, she doesn't care,” Catra whispered. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes and fought to keep them down. 

“You don't need her, you never needed her,” She whispered again. Her gaze drifting down from the stars to the horizon, a hazy dark smudge partially obscured by the metal spires of the Fright Zone. Now wasn't the time to obsess over the past. She had won a victory today, she was free, mostly. Adora had made her choice, and Catra wouldn't let herself be tied to her ever again. 

But it wasn't over, this was just step one. And as Catra turned back into the hallways of the Fright Zone she couldn't help but feel hollow.

  
  



	6. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Catras have some conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long break, this chapter was annoying to get done at times, but hopefully the length makes up for it a bit. The next chapter should be up sooner, but if you want to speed it up comments are always great for my motivation ;). Speaking of comments I was wondering which Catra people have been enjoying more, so feel free to let me know. Any way I hope you have a good day and enjoy.

Catra spun slowly around the room, soft music gently guiding her. She pulled her dance partner, Adora, her wife, closer, hugging her to her chest. They were in a great hall, probably first built for storing tanks or other tools of war. Now cleared of war machines the space was filled with quiet jubilation. Its high ceilings dancing with shadows as if a mirror to the dancers below. All while music slowly drifted through the hall, puppeting the dancers to its soft tunes. 

It was the first party the Horde had ever held, a celebration of the future that awaited them all, that awaited Catra and Adora. 

The dance had slowed, and Adora leaned in next to Catra’s ear. 

“We made it, we're on top of the world,” She whispered, holding Catra closer. Catra could swear she could feel her heart beating out her chest. Everytime she thought she couldn't love Adora any more she found herself proved wrong. “Imagine telling Shadow Weaver that little old Catra and Adora would end up leading the Horde to victory, doing what Hordak never could.” 

“Really showed her huh?” Catra said, smirking. “She-Ra the legendary warrior, Iron Empress of the Horde,  _ and _ married to  _ me _ . Talk about being on top of the world, one person shouldn't be allowed to have all that luck.” They had stopped moving around the room now. And were just slowly swaying and circling in the center of the crowd. It was dark but Catra could still just barely make out Adoras eyes. They were filled with warmth and Catra just wanted to stare into them forever.

“All I need to be on top of the world is you,” Adora whispered. Catra blushed, and as the music picked up neither moved. Instead they leaned closer until Catra could feel Adoras breath on her face. They kissed, the swirling dancers cloaked in shadows spinning all around them. Catra closed her eyes, willing this moment to last forever, to let them stay on top of the world as long as they could…

The alarm screeched, dragging Catra out of her dream.   
“Nooooo, Adora please just five more minutes…” Catra muttered, rolling over and pulling her pillow over her head. It did little to silence the alarm, and within a minute Catra knew she was irreversibly awake. Still it was almost another whole minute until Catra worked up the will to drag herself out of bed. She sighed, back home it had been years since she had to keep a schedule like the Horde demanded and she had fallen out of practice. 

A few minutes later she had brushed her teeth and her hair, and was walking toward the cafeteria. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to put up with being a cadet again. The force captains bed might be uncomfortable, but it sure beat having to share a bathroom. 

The cafeteria was buzzing with activity, and Catra quickly found her way over to her usual table. Scorpia and Entrapta were already there. Scorpia seemed to be explaining something to Entrapta, though her full mouth and the noise of the cafeteria ment Catra couldn't make out what she was saying. It was impossible to tell if Entrapta was listening, as she had her welding mask down, and seemed to be working on a small robot in the middle of the table. 

“What's on the menu?” Catra asked, dropping onto the bench opposite of Scorpia. 

“Brown,” Scorpia replied, her mouth full. 

“Ugh, of course,” without looking over Catra grabbed Entrapta’s plate and tossed a handful of the ration bar bits into her mouth. Entrapta refused to eat the full ration bar, “too big,” she had said. To solve this she had figured out a way to break off most of the bar to make it sufficiently tiny. This technique  _ did  _ leave most of the bar uneaten, but Catra was more than happy to pick up the slack, especially if it meant she got to skip the ration line. Even if that meant she would miss out on a bit of dry flavorless ration bar.

“So I was thinking,” Scorpia spoke slowly, her mouth still partly filled. She swallowed before continuing, “you have a list of the data you need to send to your universe on your data pad right?”

“Yeah,” Catra said between handfuls of ration bar bits that she was tossing in her mouth like popcorn, “Why?”

“Well how are we supposed to give them the information if you know, we can't get to the other dimension?”

Catra stopped, only a few inches from popping another handful of ration bits into her mouth. “Ah, well, there might have been something I forgot to mention about that. So they  _ might have _ given me a date when they're gonna open a small portal to allow me to send the data.”

Scorpia looked at her, clearly annoyed, “And by might you mean…”

“Explicitly told me that as part of the first message, yeah,” Catra cringed slightly.

“Wildcat, we're working together on this, you have to tell us these things!”

“Hey I was gonna!” Catra exclaimed, gesturing at Scorpia. “I just, uhh…” The truth was that she had been in denial herself. The idea of sending a message to, let alone maybe getting to  _ talk _ to Adora a bit was terrifying. 

Catras eyes darted down, “what if Adoras angry at me? What if she doesn't want me to come back?” Catras looked down to the left, her claws fidgeting. “I mean, the Adora from this dimension doesn't want her Catra around,” She looked up, meeting Scorpias eyes. “What if  _ my _ Adora realises she doesn't want  _ me  _ around…” Scorpia’s face was different now, Catra couldn't tell if it was sadness or something else, but either way it rubbed Catra the wrong way. “Don't look at me like that!”

“I’m not looking at you in any way, Wildcat,” Scorpia said, raising her claws in self defence. “You know, if Adora really didn't want you to come back why would she have sent those instructions at all?”

Catra let out a huff, crossing her arms. “Yeah, obviously, I wasn't even worried alright? So, uh, lets stay on topic alright!” 

Scorpia sighed, shaking her head. “So when's this deadline that we’ve apparently got.” 

Catra was still chewing the last of the ration bar bits while she answered, her eyes looking away, “uh in three days.”

Scorpia was quiet, just staring at Catra. She took a deep breath, held it, and slowly let it out. “Three days? How on Etheria are we supposed to do this all in three days! Oh we're doomed…” Scorpia was face down on the table, her claws sprawled out across the table reaching out toward Catra. 

“It's irrelevant,” Entrapta said, flipping her welding mask up. 

“What?” Scorpia said, slightly muffled by the table. 

Entrapta pushed a button on her robot, causing it to scurry off the table. A few seconds later there was a loud pop and the three friends saw a small column of smoke rising up from a nearby table. 

“Hmm, food theft bot mark 12… failure, though we did get twice as far before it exploded this time,” Entrapta said, while typing into her data pad. 

“What do you mean, how is this impossible?” Catra said, crossing her arms, regarding Entrapta with a degree of suspicion.

“I said the deadline is  _ irrelevant _ not that the task is impossible,” 

“Oh? Why’s that?” 

“Well the computers we have access to couldn't solve the equations you need in a hundred years, let alone three days,” 

Catra felt a pit in her stomach, “great, so it  _ is  _ impossible, I knew it. This is pointless,” She turned to get up, when Entrapta spoke up again.

“No, I just said, it's not impossible,” Entrapta said, frustration seeping into her voice.

“I think Wildcat is concerned because if none of our computers can solve the problems, then what are we supposed to do?” Scorpia spoke up, having dragged herself off the table.

“I’m not concerned…” Catra muttered.

“Well like I said, it's not impossible, merely irrelevant. You simply have to change the parameters of the problem. Any computer powerful enough to solve the problem at all could solve it in three days.” The other two just stared at her, “which means, we just need to find a computer powerful enough to solve the problem at all.” 

“Oh yeah, that's what I figured,” Catra said, sitting back down.

“Ok but that still doesn't help us find a computer that powerful,” Scorpia said. Nervously glancing over to their neighboring table, which appeared to be desperately fighting a fire that had sprung up.

“That is the problem yes, not even my computers back in Dryl would be enough, and though I’m not sure I dont think Hordaks personal computers would be powerful enough either.” 

“So we're stuck again? Great,” Catra huffed, sinking lower into the bench.

The three were silent for a minute, until Scorpia spoke up. “What about the First Ones? They must've had some pretty strong computers.”

“Oh certainly, unfortunately I’ve never come across a sufficiently intact First Ones computer. But if we had one, one that wasn't damaged, and wasn't corrupted, then I’m sure I could get us that data.” 

Catra pulled herself back up, a smile spreading across her face, “actually, I think I might know where we could find a functional First Ones computer… As long as you two wouldnt mind having to fight an ancient First Ones A.I that will certainly want to kill us.” 

“You had me at functional!” Entrapta said, a huge smile on her face. “This is gonna be so cool! How much equipment should I bring? Will we need provisions? Can they be tiny provisions? How badly will the A.I want to kill us?

“Uh guys, I think we should leave, the fire seems to be spreading,” Scorpia interrupted, an extremely nervous look on her face. “Also what was that about an A.I trying to kill us?”

* * *

Catra laughed, her eyes watering from the wind. After nearly a week stuck in the same old suffocating Fright Zone anything, even the drab wasteland that surrounded the metal and concrete complex was a relief. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool air, before she brought her head back into the transport, closing the window behind her. She smiled, her heart filling with excitement at the promise of Plumeria. It was all coming together, and all it had taken was the threat of a bit of spite dying. 

“We're almost five minutes out force captain,” a voice called out from the front of the vehicle. 

“Say when we're three minutes out,” Catra yelled back. She wasn't usually a very smiley person, but she couldn't seem to keep a grin off her face. She paced, in a circle slowly walking around the transport. Her fingers tapped on her thigh, she was running through her plans again, long term, and short. 

Scorpia, Scorpia was the wildcard. She was the person on which many of Catras' plans hinged, her influence, her assistance, and most importantly her  influenceability . She was one of the few people Catra trusted to have her back, to do whatever Catra asked, and she would use this. 

The plan ultimately was pretty simple, she would get the lay of the land, and get Scorpia to put her in charge of some basic missions. From there she would keep working her way up, with the ultimate goal of both proving herself to Adora and making herself, hopefully, indispensable to the Horde.

Of Course this all assumed one thing. And that was that she could get Scorpia to give her some missions in the first place. But at the end of the day, Scorpia was Scorpia, Catra figured. 

“Three minutes out,” the voice called out from the front. Catra sighed, sitting back down. She wanted to keep pacing, but she wanted to avoid getting caught off guard by a sudden stop more. So she sat, her fingers drumming on her arm rest as she stared out into the forest that surrounded Plumeria. 

Plumeria was different then Catra remembered, not surprising considering it had gone through a Horde invasion and then multiple years of Horde rule, but it was still surprising. The tents and open air stalls that seemed to make up most of the city when Catra had seen it were gone, replaced with more classical wooden houses. Though it struck Catra that they still had a distinctly Plumarian feel, especially because many of them seemed to have been grown into that shape, not built. Evidenced by the leaves and extra branches that stuck out of the house itself. There were still large open air spaces every so often, and Catra even noticed a few tents still hidden around the edges. 

To say it was not what Catra expected would be an understatement. She had expected harsh metal houses, smoke filled skies, and not a tree in sight. She was conflicted, on the one hand she had no love for the Fright Zone, so to see Plumeria made into simply a copy would have been depressing. However this was so far from the Horde, it bordered on treason in Catras eyes. I mean she hadn't even seen a single Horde banner, not one! She shook her head, as the transport rumbled past another flower shop. 

“Scorpia, what have you been up to.”

The transport rumbled to a stop, “alright we’re here,” the driver called out from the front. “just remember-” 

Catra hopped out the back, not waiting to hear whatever concerns the driver was about to voice. She had survived fine all by herself for years back home, even if this Adora didn't seem to understand that. 

She stared up at the ‘Viceroys manor’ and rolled her eyes. It was barely any larger than the average house, and was that same odd tree style. From here she could even see that the wood that made up much of the house seemed to still be alive, widening near the base due to roots and having leaves covering whole patches of the house. Catra shook her head, “I really hope this isn't where she governs the whole kingdom from,” she muttered to herself. 

Hopping up the steps to the front door, she stifled a yawn. She had gotten started much earlier than normal, partially out of excitement and partially hoping to throw off Adora. However she paused in front of the door, about to knock. Scorpia had been told she was coming, but she probably didn't expect her to be this early, should she wait? Catra shook her head, banishing those concerns. Scorpia had always been an early riser, if anything she would be happy to see her this early. 

Cracking her neck she struck the door hard three times and waited. A second later what was unmistakably Scorpias voice called out, “It's ok, come in!” Catra rolled her eyes, definitely the least impressive governor's mansion she had ever seen.

And she had seen the tent Perfuma lived in. Perfuma, thinking of the flower princess underwhelming abode caused Catra to wonder where the annoying rebel was. Probably in hiding with the rest of the rebellion she figured, while opening and stepping through the door. Or she was dead, that was always possible. 

The inside of the house smelled aggressively of flowers, and was decorated about how Catra expected. So lots of flowers, lots of wood, and bright colors. 

“In the living room,” Scorpia said. Catra walked slowly, peeking into different rooms. 

It was funny, she had expected a more, dramatic welcome. Not that she was complaining, the less hugs the better as far as she was concerned.

Finally she stepped into the living room. Scorpia was leaning back on a couch, she had a mug in one claw and the other was draped over the back of the couch. Catra stopped as she stepped into the living room, most people wouldn't have noticed, however thanks to her advanced hearing she could faintly hear water running. ‘A shower?’ ran through her head. That would mean someone else lived here. Not impossible, actually quite likely, it was just something she had failed to consider. 

Whatever, what did it matter if Scorpia lived with someone else? She shook her head trying to focus, then Scorpia turned around. 

She was clearly still Scorpia, but there were differences. She was older, more tired, Catra could even see a few scars she didn't recognise. The main difference however was her eye. A long scar started halfway up her forehead over her right eye, and went all the way down to her upper cheek. It went over her right eye, and the iris of that eye was a pale white.

Scorpia finally saw her, and when she did her eyes went wide and Catra was a bit afraid that she was going to break the mugs handle in her claw. 

“Catra!” Scorpia choked out, a lot louder than she had to. Catra winced, perhaps showing up so early hadn't been a good idea. 

“Yup, me. So uh what's up Scorps?” Catra awkwardly shuffled her feet.

“I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else! Wow, you're here a lot sooner than I expected, It's been so long, please sit down,” Scorpia was talking fast. And, having set down her mug, was now hastily throwing things into drawers and baskets. Her eyes every so often would dart over to a closed door, however she didn't say anything about it.

“Again so sorry, me and- well I have someone come over in the morings to give me a news report, and I assumed,” she was still talking fast, however she seemed more composed. After picking up a final pillow off the floor and throwing it on the couch she finally stopped, and seemed to take a deep breath. 

“So, have a seat?” she gestured to the couch, “there are also some other chairs,” Catra cautiously made her way over to a large cushioned chair that was opposite to the couch. She tentatively poked it with a finger before sinking her whole hand into it. 

“Wow, this is uh, soft,” Catra said. 

“Yup,” was Scorpia’s only response, “you, uh, wanna sit in it?”

Catra didn't say anything, instead she climbed onto the chair, circled around and sat down. Her legs folded on their side in front of her.

“So, Scorps, did Adora give you the rundown on the whole… me situation?” Catra rolled her hand in the air, looking up at the ceiling. She really hoped Scorpia knew what was going on, it would make this a lot less awkward. 

“Uh, yeah, she told me about the whole portal situation, don't worry,” Scorpia said, her eyes darting back to that closed door again. Catra could hear the water shut off, and what sounded like someone getting out of a shower. Though she made sure not to give any signs that she heard, the only reaction she gave being one of her ears twitching. 

“So, no memories from this world at all huh?” Scorpia said. Catra couldn't tell if she was actually trying to start a conversation or just distract her. She wasn't very interested in either to be honest. 

“Nope,” Catra said, drumming her fingers. “Plenty of memories from my world though,” she was looking away from Scorpia, her eyes searching for anything that would explain the odd behavior the Scorpian woman was displaying. 

“That's pretty crazy huh, a whole different dimension, what's it like? Is it nicer? Worse?” Scorpia tried again, laughing nervously.

“Eh different,” Catra breathed in, there was definitely another scent here, she recognised Scorpia, but there was another. “Though I do think I like  _ my _ Adora better, and she’s tried to kill me with a sword.”

Catra smirked and finally stopped drumming her fingers, locking eyes with Scorpia. 

“That bad huh? Yeah she can be a bit intense…” Scorpia said, chuckling nervously again. Her eyes darted back to that door again. “Is your Adora different?”

Catra shrugged, “not much, she’s pretty much the same. Same dumb hair, same She-Ra. The only real difference is my Adora abandoned me and everything she ever had to join the rebellion.”

Scorpia blinked once, “uh I’m sorry bout that.”

“Don't be, like I said I prefer that to ms ‘you don't get to leave your room without telling me’,” Catra lazily waved her hand, trying to look nonchalant. The truth was she wasn't sure what she wanted Adora to have done anymore. “Enough about me. I want to know, Scorps, whose living with you?” 

Scorpia’s eyes went wide, “wh-what are you talking about? There's none else here. And what do you mean ‘enough about you?’ You're from another dimension! You're the most interesting thing that's happened around here in ages!” Scorpia was talking fast, gesturing wildly.

“Come on Scorps, no matter the dimension you're a terrible liar, just tell me who is it?” 

A look Catra couldn't quite place came over Scorpia’s face, she leaned forward causing the couch to squeak. She opened her mouth, and was about to speak. When suddenly the door Scorpia had been keeping an eye on the whole conversation swung open. And into the room stepped Perfuma. 

The flower princess looked different then the few times Catra had seen her back in her home dimension. The first thing to jump out at her was her hair. When she had seen her in the past it had been long, flowing, and covered in flowers. Here her hair was shorter, not quite reaching her shoulders. She also had a braided hair headband that held one black rose, over her right ear. Her dress was also different, stark black with a straight skirt that went halfway down her calf. The fabric then gathered over her right shoulder, causing some ruffles and forming half a v neck. This was mirrored on the other side, by fabric that came up from under the right side. Her arms were still uncovered, and she held herself steadily, but with caution. 

“Darling? Are you ok? I heard you rushing around, is everything alright? Is Mindy here?”

Scorpia looked like she might die. Catra was silent for a moment, before she burst out laughing. She doubled over, nearly falling out of her chair. While Perfuma made her way over to Scorpia, regarding Catra with caution. Scorpia was covering her face as best she could, but bright red was clearly visible. After nearly a minute Catras laughter finally died down. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself with the arm of the chair. 

Catra broke the silence, “so, Scorps, no one else here, huh?” 

Scorpia just groaned, “look it's more complicated than you might think, ok?”

Catra had an amused look on her face, “uh huh, more complicated than your living with the princess of the kingdom you're supposed to be governing?” Catra had a grin now. “Sure Scorps, sure.”

“Actually,” Perfuma spoke “I’m her prisoner,”

Catra held back more chuckles “oh sure sure, prisoner,” Catra waggled her eyebrows at Scorpia for a second, before bursting out laughing again. “So wait, Scorps, you two live together, she calls you darling, and is  _ actively _ rubbing your shoulders.” 

Perfuma froze, blushing, and stuck her hands behind her back. 

“But you say she’s ‘your prisoner’,” Scorpia nodded bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. “And they,” Catra waved her hand in the air, “buy that?”

“Eh more or less,” Scorpia shrugged, a defeated look on her face. 

“Wow, I didn't think you had it in you.” 

“Have what?” Scorpia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know, the gusto? I mean what you're lying to the whole Horde pretty much. I mean the Scorpia from my dimension couldn't lie to save her life.” 

Scorpia blushed, “oh gosh, I don't know, it’s not really lying,” her eyes darted off to the side for a second, “more like they don't care, and we don't give them any reason to look closer.” Scorpia was quiet for a minute, while awkwardness filled the air. 

“I’m also not very good at lying, just you know how it is when there's something- someone you really love,” Scorpia looked over at Perfuma, who had moved into the kitchen and was making something or other. “Well you’d do anything for them, even something that isn't in your nature,” Scorpia looked back at Catra, her eyes hardening. 

“Catra, you won't tell anyone about me and Perfuma, right? I know we don't know each other well, not really,” she sighed. “it's probably not fair to ask you to lie to the entire Horde just for me and Perfuma but-”

“Hey,” Catra was smiling, and had lazily stretched out in the chair she was sitting in, “It's cool. I’ve lied to the Horde about stupider stuff than this.” 

“And you're not angry or weirded out that- well I mean- Perfuma’s a former Princess,” Scorpia had leaned forward in her seat and her eyes were cast down at the floor. 

Catra shrugged, “I mean it's not really that different then letting Entrapta join is it? Now personally I can't imagine what kinda nerd would fall in love with a princess,” Catra shot Scorpia a smirk, and Scorpia rolled her eyes. “But if you want to I figure that's your business.”

Scorpia was quiet for a moment, “thank you Catra, It means alot to me,” She looked back at Perfuma, who was not pouring water into two mugs. “If there's any way I can help you, let me know ok?” 

It was Catras turn to be quiet now, as she leaned back, drumming her fingers on the arm rest. “Actually there is something,”

Scorpia looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“I want a job.”

“What? Like an accountant?” 

“No no, listen,” Catra hopped off the chair, stretching. “Adora… doesn’t trust me, and I want to change that,” She had started walking around the room now. 

“But in order to do that I need an opportunity to prove that I’m competent,” she had circled the couch Scorpia was sitting on, and spun around to face the Scorpian woman. “And I was hoping you would give me that opportunity.”

Scorpia leaned back, draping one claw over the couches back. “She won't be convinced, not if she’s already made up her mind like you say she has,” Scorpia leaned in towards Catra, “and besides, I like you Catra, but that doesnt mean I  _ trust _ you, that doesn't mean I know you're competent.” 

Catra Sighed, her eyes darting off to the corner before she locked eyes with Scorpia again, “then let me earn  _ your _ trust, and then we can work on Adora ok? I don't want anything crazy, just a mission, just a chance to prove myself a little.” 

Scorpia groaned, “I don't know…” She flopped backwards, leaning over the back of the couch. Perfuma walked in just then, carrying two mugs of something, probably tea. 

“Wasn't there some job you really didn't want to do darling? Something about scouting or whatever? Why don't you give that to Catra? It's not super important, you don't want to do it, and it's not very dangerous, I mean it's just scouting right?”

Scorpia sat up again looking at Catra who was enthusiastically nodding her head. “Ehh I dont know…” Scorpia said, chewing on her lip. 

“Aww come on sweetie, look how excited she is, just let her do this one thing.”

Scorpia sighed, her shoulders drooping, “ok, alright, fine, Catra? What do you think, does a scouting mission sound ok?”

Catra couldn't hear, she was too busy frantically fist pumping the air in victory. “Scorpia you won't regret this I guarantee you!” she was bouncing up and down, all the tension she had built up letting itself out all of a sudden. 

Her eyes finally caught a clock that was hanging on the wall and her eyes went wide, “Aw crabapples, I gotta go get my stuff, talk about this later ok? It was good to meet you!” Catra took off running, grabbing one of the mugs out of Perfuma’s hands as she ran past and out the door towards her hotel. A huge grin was spread over her face, “step two, check.” She whispered to herself.

“Goodness, she sure is energetic,” Perfuma said, sitting down next to Scorpia. “Good heart though,” she said looking down the hallway as a concerned young woman closed the door behind her, staring out after Catra. 

“I hope so, I hope so…” Scorpia said, sighing. Scorpias eyes shot open wide, “hold on, she stole my mug! Oh that brat! Next time I see her I swear…” Perfuma laughed as Scorpia kept ranting, and smiled as the concerned looking young woman with a pile of papers made her way into the room.

“Viceroy, Ma’m, it’s Mindy, is everything ok? Who was that person who ran out of the house? Should I call the guard?” 

Perfuma chuckled and shook her head, “no no, it's ok, that was just… A friend from out of town.”

“Oh all right, would you like to begin today's news report?” Mindy fumbled with her papers, trying to organize herself. 

“Yes that would be wonderful,” Perfuma said, chuckling as she put a hand on Scorpia’s leg. “It’ll be ok sweetie, don't worry about Catra don't worry about Adora, just take a deep breath and be with me ok?” Perfuma whispered into Scorpia’s ear. Causing her to look over, a tired look in her eyes, 

“I hope you're right Fuma, I’m just afraid that things have gotten too complicated, that I won't be able to keep us safe,” Scorpia said, her voice tired. Clearly something deeper was worrying her, and Perfuma was pretty sure she knew what.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to, ok darling? For now just be here with me,” Perfuma smiled, slipping her hand into Scorpia’s claw, and giving it a squeeze. 

Scorpia gave a tired smile, gazing into Perfumas eyes, “I love you” she took a deep shaky breath, “so much.”

Perfuma just leaned over, bringing Scorpia into a kiss.

“So uh, I’m gonna start the report now, uh, if that's uh ok, don't want to, interrupt anything,” Mindy said, adjusting her glasses and clutching her papers tightly to her chest, while blushing slightly, looking away from the couple. 

* * *

The door to Hordak's throne room closed with a swish, leaving Catra stranded in darkness. She had been walking back to her room when a nervous soldier had ran up to her and informed her that Hordak wanted to talk. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure it wasn't for any good reason.

“Force captain Catra,” the voice echoed through the shadowy hall. It caused Catras breath to catch in her throat. Last time she had seriously dealt with Hordak she had Adora with her, now all alone she felt exposed. 

“Lord Hordak, why did you want to see me?” Hordak had called for her a few hours after Scorpia, Entrapta, and her, had finished planning out an expedition into the Whispering Woods, specifically to the Crystal Castle. 

Catra had been to the castle a few times with Adora back in her dimension, and had a pretty good idea of where it could be found. 

She had assumed, and Entrapta had backed her up on this, that if it was capable of running a full first one's A.I then the Crystal Castle could most likely complete the calculation they needed. 

The three of them had spent most of the day gathering supplies and planning their attack, there wasn't a ton about the inside Catra remembered, but everything she could she had written down and they had poured over it. All in all it would be wrong to say they were prepared exactly, but they were as ready as they would ever be. 

None of that however, explained Hordak. Who had called on her only an hour or so before curfew, to talk about, well Catra wasn't sure. 

Hordak stepped out of the shadows, staring down at Catra from his throne. “Force captain, it has come to my attention that you are planning an expedition into the Whispering Woods, Correct?”

Catras throat tightened, technically she hadn't done anything she wasn't supposed to,  _ however _ planning and authorizing a mission without even asking Hordak was pushing it, even for her. 

“Ah, yes lord Hordak, just a small one,” she was quiet for a moment until she added, “to follow up on a lead we got for some First Ones technology,” Catra bit her lip, holding her breath.

“So you took it upon yourself to plan a secret mission behind enemy lines without deigning to inform me?”

“Ah uh, well no? I mean yes, but no,” Catra stumbled over her words. “I would have told you if I thought it was important Lord Hordak. But I didn't think you would want to be bothered…” Hordak slowly started to walk down the stairs towards her. Each echoing step causing her heart to stutter. 

“That was not your call to make force captain,” Hordak was standing in front of Catra now. He slowly began walking past her, Catra held as still as possible. “That's not all, you may think me a detached and aloof force captain, but I try to keep a close eye on all my captains. And you are no exception.” 

Catras eyes darted around anxiously, what did he know?

“Ever since Shadow Weaver was jailed you personally delivered her meals.” Hordak had wondered past Catra and was fiddling with some piece of machinery or another. Now however he turned back to facing her, a sneer on his face. “I don't know why you would bother investing time in such a sorry excuse for a second in command.” He looked right at Catra, “but that is your business.” 

He walked right in front of Catra now, “what  _ is _ my business however is the fact that you stopped suddenly, about a week ago.” 

Catras mouth was dry, and she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

“Again, I don't care what you do, I just want to know  _ why _ . I need to know what's happening with my second in command,” he turned, and started walking up the stairs back to his throne. “I’ll remind you force captain, there is always more room in Beast Island.”

Catra felt the floor spin, it took all her focus to not collapse. If she was sent to Beast Island then she would never be able to help get the portal to work, and if they didn't have her help they wouldn't be able to get it to work at all, and if the portal didnt work. Well then she would never be able to go home! And if she would never see Adora again, and, and, and!

Catras' cycle of panic was cut off by Hordak again.

“I appreciate your cooperation force captain, you may carry out your mission to the Whispering Woods, just remember, you work for  _ me _ and no one else, Dismissed.”

Despite it all Catra found she had to suppress a laugh at how wrong Hordak was. She had  _ never _ done anything for Hordak, and she was pretty certain that this Catra felt the same. Everything she had done she did for Adora, Adora and herself, no one else. 

“Yes Lord Hordak, I assure you I will keep you informed, Thank you Lord Hordak,” Catra said, as she turned to walk out the door. Her thoughts still circled around Adora however. Adora had always been insistent that they only needed each other, ever since that day that was how she had acted. Catra had agreed,  _ did _ agree, Catra and Adora that was how the world worked. 

The door swished shut behind her, sealing off Hordak and his shadowy menace. It did little to disrupt her train of thought however. It was ridiculous, she had only been here for what? Barely more than a week? And yet she was letting these people, her friends undermine her one solid belief. She groaned clutching her head, Adora would be so mad, she could practically hear her voice telling her to be careful, to keep others at a distance, to stay safe. But still, she would have been totally lost on what to do without Entrapta, and Scorpia has been so kind. She let out a growl and slashed the wall leaving deep marks in the concrete. 

She sagged, letting her head rest on the wall with a thump. And now, now she had yet another sword hanging over her head in the form of Hordak. All she wanted was to see Adora again. Tears bit at the back of her eyes, as her hands trembled clutching at nothing. 

“I’m sorry Adora,” she whispered, sniffling. She let out a soft breath. For so long Adora had been her only support, the only stabilizing force in her life. To do something Adora wouldn't have wanted, it was hard not feel like she was betraying her.

But Adora wasn't here, Catra should have been totally swamped, unable to do anything. But she wasn't, it had been scary, it had been hard, but she was still alive. She was making progress, she had friends, her head was above water. 

Maybe, maybe she didn't need Adora as much as she had thought? She sucked in another breath, trying to steady herself. No she wouldn't go that far, she needed Adora, just as Adora needed her. But Adora wasn't here, Adora didn't know what to do, neither did Catra obviously, but she was learning, and one thing she had learned was she needed Scorpia, she needed Entrapta. 

She rolled over, feeling the rough stone on her back, her legs were trembling slightly, but she felt more steady. She clutched her hand over her chest where her force captain badge sat, her mind drifted back to her home and the night Adora became ruler of the Horde, when she had pinned  _ her  _ badge on to her chest, and told her she would always love her. This wasn't that badge, this wasn't that world, and Adora was so far away. Yet, she knew that badge still belonged to her, that Adoras love still belonged to her. And as she pushed herself off the wall she smiled, 

“Adora, I’m safe,” she whispered, “I’m coming, I’m going to come home, no matter what,” She was walking back to her room. Her eyes narrowing in concentration, “I won't let anything stop me.”

  
  



End file.
